The Werewolf and the Goblet of Fire
by AngstyCanadianGleek
Summary: Harry Potter was looking forward to a normal year but when he is bitten by a strange creature, he suddenly finds everything he knows changing and everything he once know different as he enters the fourth year and life becomes more complicated. Soon, loyalties are tested as Harry learns who to trust while finding allies and friendship in unexpected places. Drarry pairing. Rated T
1. The Beginning

Crunch... Crunch... Crunch...

It had been one month since Harry returned to the Dursleys for the summer but this summer with his trunk in tow and the knowledge that soon his god-father would be coming for him. The knowledge that the rat responsible for his parents' deaths had been caught and soon he'd be with not just one but two adults who wanted to make him feel welcome and care for him as his relatives went out of their way not to.

It was that knowledge that helped make moments like this a little more bearable. He couldn't ignore the fact that his aunt and uncle had ditched him a half-hour from out of city boundaries with instructions to walk back early enough so he could make breakfast but it did make it so he wasn't as angry as he could have been. He wasn't thrilled but he was so excited to go to Sirius' house, wherever that was, that he couldn't find the energy to get mad.

Besides, while they were out, they had more or less been forced to allow him to eat with them because they knew it would draw more attention to themselves if they went inside to eat while Harry was forced to sit out in the car. Of course, this may be while Uncle Vernon felt inclined to pull over and kick Harry out of the car. Another reason Harry wasn't so upset about this was how many burritos his cousin and uncle had eaten, therefore filling the car with enough gas to run a plane by now. Even Petunia looked like she really wanted to get out of the car and walk with him if it meant getting away from the fumes and the way her husband and son loudly announced every time they farted.

In fact, the only thing that he didn't like about this whole ordeal was he was now traipsing through the woods along the road to prevent himself from looking like a hitchhiker, after dark with his only real source of light being the full moon in the sky.

In fact, the only thing that made this whole situation almost worst while was the fact that they had dragged Dudley out with them, despite the other boy being sick and feverish, he was forced to go with them. Partly because Petunia wasn't going to leave him home alone to "perish". They blamed Harry for Dudley's bout of influenza, even though he'd been sent home with a notification stating there was an outbreak among students and that he'd most likely been exposed when his roommate got sick. But this was obviously Harry's fault.

By now, he knew he was almost there, just probably forty minutes left of walking until he reached Privet Drive. Unfortunately, he was going to have to walk the rest of the way to the house because Privet Drive was just far enough away from the main part of town that there wasn't any type of public transit to the area, except maybe a cab which was a bit outside of his budget of two pounds.

Starting to feel tired from such a long walk, Harry picked up the pace in an attempt to stay alert and aware of his surroundings. Occasionally he would hear the sound of a passing car and that was his only assurance that he hadn't strayed too far from the road but unfortunately at this time of night, there weren't many cars.

SNAP

Brought out of his train of thoughts, he surveyed his surroundings, feeling crawling sensations up and down his spine which made the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Unable to shake the feeling that he was in some kind of danger that he could not see and fueled by his adrenaline, Harry started sprinting towards Surrey while glancing around trying to spot the unknown threat.

After several minutes of sprinting, feeling stupid and somewhat glad to have been alone for such a fit of irrationality, Harry slowed his pace and began rationalising what the sound might have been. A fox, a bunny, maybe it was a skunk. Thankfully he was almost there; he could see the street lights of Privet Drive. He never thought he would be so relieved to find the Dursleys house. There weren't bears this close to town... Or at least that was what he had been told.

SNAP

Whipping his head frantically in the direction of the sound, he was relieved to find that he was still alone and still safe until he turned to continue his journey and found himself face-to-face with what was quite arguably the ugliest, sickly but viscous look dog he had ever seen. Its sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight, making the bits of thick saliva more visible as they dripped off his teeth.

This animal was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before; its appearance and movements though animalistic, were also vaguely human. But its appearance was nothing compared to the way it was looking at Harry; the same way Dudley watched a plate of chips he was about to devour.

Taking a nervous step back, Harry tried to keep his expression neutral, making sure to utilise everything he'd learnt when he was small about unfriendly dogs. This was a practice he and most children on Privet Drive have had to use many times as one of their neighbours, Mrs Prestion, was known for dog breeding but unlike most breeders, she was known for producing animals that were best left not existing at all. In fact, this particular creature looked like one of her beloved creations. Shuddering at the idea of this thing cuddled up at his neighbour's side, Harry began plotting to get away from this creature and preferably in one piece.

The creature, seeming to read Harry's thoughts, leapt forward in a furious show of animalistic hunger and fury. When the creature made contact, Harry was knocked to the ground with a breathtaking thud. Barely able to register what was happening, he felt its teeth rip into his shoulder, as though he was a chew toy. Unable to stop himself, he let out a cry of agony. He could already feel the blood pooling where the creature's teeth were tightly clenched.

Almost as quickly as the beast had tackled him, he found himself released and watching mystified as the creature tore off into the woods as though it had accomplished what it had come to do. It was an odd experience that left Harry wondering if he was indeed still alive.

Confused and hurt, Harry wasted no time getting up and running towards Privet Drive as fast as his shaking feet would allow. In the distance, he heard a howl in the night; he knew it was the creature that had bitten him.

Number Four Privet Drive was pitch black, indicating that his family had long since gone to bed, having had their laugh about leaving him in the middle of nowhere. Dudley was no doubt sleeping, as he could barely keep his eyes open for a few minutes at a time and when he did, he simply whined. But this wasn't the irritating thing. Despite his complaints of nausea, Petunia was still trying to get him to eat his usual intake, bringing Harry to witness an event that surely indicated the impending apocalypse: Dudley Dursley refusing and complaining about the presence of food.

Grabbing the key from under the porch, Harry opened the door as quietly as he could and quietly went into the bathroom to look at the damage. It honestly wasn't as bad as it could have been. It wasn't as deep or even bleeding as much as he thought it was. By the time it was cleaned and bandaged, it was half two and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Once he arrived in his room, he found everything felt strange and seemed to be spinning. He barely made it to his bed before he finally dropped into the deepest but most uncomfortable sleep. Every few hours, he would wake up feverishly dazed and confused to the sound of howling in the distance. And for some reason, the sound sent chills down his spine.


	2. Sick as a Dog

"Vernon! Vernon! I think the boy might be ill!"

"Pet, he's faking it. There's no way he's... oh! Oh god!"

Even Vernon couldn't deny the boy wasn't well. He was sure there were more lively bodies at the morgue. The only indication that Harry was in fact still alive was the sweat pouring from his face and the loud sound of his laboured breathing. But how had he gotten so sick, so fast? Yesterday, he'd complained of a sore throat once but now, he looked like he was seconds away from death.

No, the boy isn't that sick. He's not well but he's not that sick.

"He's burning up and sluggish. I've been rapping on the door for minutes and he hasn't as much as moved."

Dudley decided that enough was enough and loudly rapped his fat knuckle on the frame of Harry's door just a loudly and rudely as anything else he ever did.

"MOVE!"

Dudley's loud demand did nothing besides make his family jump as they hadn't heard him awaken or even enter the room. However, unlike his parents, who were worried about how they were going to deal with the boy being so obviously ill, Dudley was only concerned about why breakfast wasn't ready. Harry, however, didn't seem to have heard a thing and if he did, he was too weak to care or react.

"Now, Diddy Dum Drop, why don't you take some money from my purse and pick up some breakfast," Petunia said, not wanting Dudley near the boy in case he was infectious. This did not appear to be the same bug Dudley had, and if it was, it said a lot about the condition of the boy's immune system. "Your father will take you wherever you want to eat, right Vernon!"

"O-of course, Pet. Let's go, Dudley."

"How's he supposed to clean my room now?" Dudley cried, as his father marched him out of the house as quickly as he could. Dudley was clearly feeling better if he was back to his impossible, whiny self. Harry listened to them get in the car and leave but his brain wasn't fully processing everything that was being said. Everything sounded very distant and it was hard for his mind to even process the sound of the car door.

As Harry drifted in and out of consciousness, he could hear bits and pieces of what was happening but not enough to really make out much. When he was finally able to open his eyes, it took a few seconds to orientate himself and push down the waves of nausea that had passed for a few seconds.

"I'm up. What do you want for breakfast?" Harry asked, causing Petunia to wince. As much as she wanted him to do his chores until they came to retrieve him, she did not want to piss them off by forcing him to work while he wasn't in any condition to do so. Besides, she hardly wanted him up, touching anything with whatever germs he had. For the first time in almost thirteen years, she was looking forward to the freaks coming. And she could tell that even if she did tell him that breakfast and lunch were over, his mind wouldn't be able to comprehend it in his obviously fevered state, so she didn't bother.

"Stay here and don't you dare touch anything with your germs," Petunia hissed, trying to hide her concern because the boy's appearance was very alarming and she was actually worried because she had never seen him this sick before. She'd seen him sick, but he's always bounced back and been highly functioning while he was sick.

"Aunt Petunia doesn't like germs. I'm going to wash the garden and weed the dishes when I get up so she might let me go to bed early."

Petunia was unable to hide her wince at the incoherent babbling; she was actually going to have to talk to the freaks coming to get him and tell them of his symptoms.

Downstairs, Dudley had mostly recovered overnight but was still running a mild temperature and his cheeks were still flushed but it was clear it was probably going to take Harry longer to recover.

Maybe if you'd bothered to feed him when he came back from that school, he wouldn't be this sick.

The thought came out of nowhere, making her wince. She knew the boy offered them protection, and she knew if he were to die, the protection would fall. She knew this and yet, her lack of care had brought him to this state. When he came back next summer, things were going to change. There was too much that could go wrong if the child became ill like this again due to their negligence; all of which could have consequences to Dudley.

"Pet, let's go. The freak is fine by himself. We're going to be late," Vernon called up, oblivious to the fact that his wife was leaving water, crackers and medication by Harry's bedside and putting a cool rag on his face. She also knew it was for the best that he didn't discover that she was going to leave a note on the door for them to find him and hopefully take better care of him that she would be able to. She could work on getting Vernon and Dudley to treat him better for next year, but after Dudley's flu, Vernon wasn't going to be talked into anything remotely civil with the boy this summer. She was going to do what she could but she was always going to regret how she had treated her nephew.

Harry woke up upon hearing the door close downstairs, still riddled with fatigue, he realised he had to use the toilet. Upon finishing, he glanced in the mirror and winced at his appearance. His cheeks were glowing with a fever. Using the last of his energy, he removed his shirt to examine the bite mark and was surprised to find that it was almost completely healed. It was about time his magic started healing him faster.

Harry grabbed a new shirt and put it one before he found himself too exhausted to be functioning, so making his way back to bed, he took a sip of water and took a pill before falling back into a feverish sleep.

Sirius Black stared at the house before him with a perplexed expression. All of the houses were identical; it was unnerving. Sirius couldn't imagine living on a street where all of the houses were the same. In fact, the only way he could tell them apart was the numbers on the houses which displayed which house they were. Did the muggles get confused about their houses as well?

Stepping into the house, Sirius felt excitement building; he was going to take his pup home for the rest of the summer. He had been looking forward to this day since he was announced free and granted partial custody of his godson. The conditions were simple; Sirius would have him for holidays and the last month of summer so Harry could refresh his blood wards with his relatives at the start of the summer.

Making his way upstairs, Sirius noted that there was snoring coming from one of the rooms. Opening the door, he saw his godson; red-faced and sweating with fever. Before he could say anything to the child, he found a note on the side table.

Harry has come down with the flu from his cousin. I gave him medication and water but that was all I could do with my husband hovering over my shoulder; I will speak to him before Harry comes back next summer. But I'm not sure why he is this sick and have reason to believe that his immune system might be compromised and should be looked into. In all the years I've had him, he's never been too sick to function.

Please understand, I never wished things to get this bad but I will be taking back control of my household and my husband can either accept this or leave. I will be treating my nephew as he deserves to be treated from here on out. You'll find his things packed under the stairs. I've added some money to buy his school things and any medication he will need. I know it won't make up for anything but it is all I can do for now.

In the past, I've let my husband and son away with far more than I should have and that is something I cannot justify or even rationalize in my mind as anything besides envy for existing in a world that I simply cannot. I ruined my relationship with my sister that way and I've damaged it with her son but I want to do anything I can to repair that. I've had a few harsh awakenings about my behaviour and I will be pointing these errors to my husband and son. Harry is allergic to nuts, of all kinds, so it is probably a good idea to purge anything containing nuts; this is a lesson we learnt the hard way.

Petunia

Sensing the sincerity and panic in the muggle's words, Sirius nodded and turned to face his godson. Upon placing a hand on the boys burning forehead he knew this was worse than he thought. His temperature was almost 40, he was going to have to be treated immediately.

Sirius found and shrunk Harry's things and pocketed the money; he knew he wasn't going to need it but it was his way of communicating that he accepted her words and would be holding her to them. Freeing Hedwig was the hardest because she was not happy to leave her master in such condition but finally, he was able to convince the stubborn owl that Harry would be okay.

Making his way back upstairs, he shook Harry awake and was shocked by how glossy and unfocused his eyes were.

"Sirius," Harry slurred, clearly trying to focus his eyes on him.

"Come on, pup. I'm going to take care of you," Sirius said, gathering the boy into his arms, surprised by how light the child was compared to most fourteen-year-olds. "I've got you."

Apparition was the quickest way of travel in situations like this but it was disorientating in the best condition. Therefore when Harry threw up over the floor upon arriving at Grimwald place, Sirius wasn't overly surprised. Quickly banishing the mess, he laid Harry down on the couch and summoned the closest blanket to wrap around him.

A few minutes later, Remus Lupin could be heard coming down the stairs, looking around in confusion.

"Why'd you take my blanket?" Remus asked before he saw what Sirius was doing and the final traces of grogginess and aching left his mind altogether. From where he was standing, he could hear the congestion in the boy's chest and the slight wheeze with every breath.

After a quick explanation and several minutes of quiet arguing, Severus Snape stepped out of the floo network with a collection of potions and various healing items.

"Because I don't know what's wrong with him yet, I brought basic healing items for most common ailments and I'll bring more specific items as I need them. Where is he?" Severus asked Sirius with a tight expression on his face. He might not be fond of the mutt but the fact that he had called him, of all people, and the expression on his face told him that the boy was obviously very ill and he had no intention of making the boy sicker by causing trouble with his godfather.

"Right this way, he's got a fever, he has barely moved since arriving and it sounds like he's having trouble breathing," Sirius explained, his eyes wide with so much concern that it made Severus want to comfort the man but instead, he turned to face the boy and he could hardly reign his shock at the sight of the sickly child.

Harry Potter had been in his class for three years and he was lively and energetic and colourful. But this child was lethargic, barely conscious and completely colourless except for his cheeks which were so red, they seemed to glow against the child's snow-white, sweaty face.

"Pr'fessor, I haven't done my homework yet. I'll do it tonight, I promise," Harry slurred upon seeing the potions master, as though he wasn't aware they weren't in a classroom and that it wasn't even September. "Am I being homeschooled now?"

"Pup, that's not why he's here," Sirius said to him gently.

"Why are you in potions class, S'rus. You should go before you get detention."

"As you can tell, he's quite confused but we're sure that's due to the fever," Remus said, stepping to the room with a cool, wet cloth which he placed on Harry's forehead.

"Sir, I spilt potion on my head," Harry said in a voice that told them he didn't have the energy to actually care about the "potion" that was spilt on him.

Severus sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anything coherent out of the delirious child and began the diagnostic exam and frowned at the results. The child had the flu which had turned into bronchitis, quite rapidly on track to becoming pneumonia if left untreated any longer. Severus relayed the results to Sirius and Remus and quickly began spelling fever-reducing and healing potions to slow down the progress of the infection.

"Piff!" Severus called, immediately a house-elf from the Hospital wing appeared.

"I need Remedium Infectio, Remdeium Pulmonem, and Virales Medicina from my personal stock, full strength. Also, I require Pepper-Up, a sleeping draught and a stomach soother."

By the time Severus left, Harry's fever had been reduced drastically, he was breathing better and was put into a deep, dreamless healing sleep so the potions could work at killing off most of the infection throughout the night and hopefully when he returned the next morning, a simple Pepper-Up would be enough to fix him up the rest of the way.


	3. Recovery

Harry woke up the following morning and had no clue where he was or what he was doing there. His body felt like lead and he was very tired and very warm but compared to the way he'd felt when his aunt had wakened him yesterday, he felt like a million dollars.

He was laying in a large room he'd never seen before in a massive bed about twice the size of his entire room in Privet Drive. The stuff in the room was old fashioned and clearly this was not a very modern home. There was no evidence of electricity but there were lanterns, dressers, shelves, paintings and Hedwig perched on the side of the bed, watching him with a worried expression on her face.

The room was mostly beige with a splash of blue and gold here and there. By the door was Harry's school trunk and on top of it was Hedwigs open cage.

Harry's confusion died the second he was two sleeping figure perched on the couch. Remus Lupin was sleeping against the arm of the couch with Sirius Black asleep against his side with a small stream of drool falling from his lips as he lightly snored. It was clear neither man was in a deep sleep and were both probably listening out for Harry in case he made a single peep... A theory proved correct when Harry yawned and both men jumped into complete alertness.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Do you need anything?"

Both men rushed forward as they questioned Harry's health to check his temperature and cover him with blankets. Harry found this amusing for a second to have people who wanted to care for him and worried enough to do all of this but his bladder was not as amused.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed straightening up so Harry could crawl weakly out of the bed. At first, Harry swayed dizzily as it took a few seconds for him to ground himself enough to see through the stars that were currently clouding his vision but after a few seconds, he gathered himself enough to be able to follow Sirius's instructions to the toilet.

This house had a similar vibe as Hogwarts. Old paintings, no muggle appliances but a bunch of magic items everywhere, including a grumpy looking house-elf dusting one of the paintings.

When Harry finished in the toilet, he attempted to find his way back but he was unsure which door he had come out of. Turning to the house-elf, he politely approached.

"Excuse me, do you know which door I came out of?"

At first, the elf seemed startled to have been spoken to and then he took on an expression of annoyance as he pointed to one of the doors before disappearing away with a quick pop.

Inside the room, Harry found Sirius was using a wand to change Harry's sheets which had been sweat upon all night and Remus was pulling out a fresh pair of pyjamas for Harry. It was enough to bring to Harry's attention that his clothes were sticking to his body from all the sweat.

"Hey Sirius? How long have I been here? And... Where is here?"

"We are in my old childhood home. I picked you up yesterday and you've been here ever since. I was going to take you to the Quidditch world cup but you were just too sick. I owled Ron last night and explained why we weren't there," Sirius explained."I'm sure he and Hermione will tell you all about it when they see you again."

Harry had heard good things about the World Cup and any other day, he would have been disappointed to have missed it; especially to have missed the chance to see Victor Krum in person but he still felt too weak and drained to put forth enough energy to even express disappointment. It would have been miserable and he probably wouldn't have even been well enough to know where he was, let alone keep up with the match or to try and find the snitch from his seat. Sirius actually seemed more disappointed than Harry was.

"Severus came by and it was lucky he did. He said you were about an inch away from pneumonia. He stayed until we going your fever down and made sure you were breathing well enough on your own before he left," Remus explained, earning a chuckle from Sirius. Harry raised a brown unable to find what was funny about that.

"I'm sorry, pup. You spent most of the time he was here, explaining why you didn't have your homework and when I put a rag on your forehead you told him you had spilt your potion on your face," Sirius chuckled as Harry flushed. "It's fine, you had a temperature of 40 last night. He understood."

"I'm going to have Creature make you some toast before Severus gets here," Sirius said before he called the house-elf Harry had seen in the hall. The tiny creature resembled Dobby except for his scowl and angry expression. Unlike Dobby, he wasn't skittish and nervous and clearly had no issue against showing his displeasure at everyone's existence.

"Master be calling Creature?"

"Yes, can you make Harry some toast and something light to drink?"

Creature looked at Harry briefly before nodding curtly in Sirius's direction.

"Creature being so happy to help," Creature said through gritted teeth, sounding as unhappy to be helping as it was possible to be. When he disappeared with a pop, Harry wasn't even shocked because he was used to Dobby popping in and out.

"Not a very cheerful, elf, is he?"

"No Harry and he's always been like that. Got worse when my mother died but he had always been a bit unpleasant," Sirius said with a laugh. "Just wait until you meet my mother. She has a painting in here... A loud painting who expressed displeasure for everyone who passes through who she doesn't like... that's everyone."

Harry chuckled lightly as Creature popped back into the room, muttering under his breath about his mistress and how unhappy she would be to have foul creatures and half-bloods under her roof. "Oh, if only my mistress were here..."

"Who is his mistress?"

"My mother."

"Oh... erm... that's nice. To each's own I suppose," Harry said awkwardly, unsure how to interpret that but he wasn't going to ask the man for specifics. He really didn't want a visual. He instead focused on his toast and eating it. He didn't have much of an appetite, just enough that he was sure the toast would stay down... hopefully. "What time is Professor Snape coming?"

"In about a half-hour? Maybe you want to get your homework done?" Sirius joked with a chuckle.

"I have the essay mostly done and the reading is done, I just didn't do the practical yet. Uncle Vernon won't let me use the kitchen for anything not food-related," Harry said with a drop in his voice. "I want to kick off this year on a good foot and hopefully, with any luck, nothing exciting will happen this year and I'll be able to get better marks."

"You like studying?" Sirius asked, wanting to get to know his godson a little better.

"It's alright. Just the past few years, I've had so much going on that it's been hard to focus on studying. I just want to spend the term bringing up my marks. I've even used some of Hermione's study tips this summer."

Hermione's tips had been really helpful and made it easier for him to organise his thoughts, memorise and get down almost everything he had to. It took less time for him to study and finish assignments. Only a couple hours a night and with Mrs Dursley taking on more cooking and cleaning, Harry was left with the energy to study when he went to his room at night.

Though he sometimes did prefer to listen to Dudley argue and bang things as his mother made him put away the dishes and wipe the table. Regardless, it was a productive summer and he only had a little bit of homework left. He was going to get that done and focus a couple of hours each day to studying; especially once he got his books for next year.

This was going to be his year to do well. A nice, normal and uneventful year. His wish was to have a year without facing You-Know-Who or dementors or anything else that was going to put his life at risk... This should have been a foregone conclusion but for Harry, this was asking a lot.

Thirty minutes later, Harry sat in the guest room, he had been cleaned by a cleansing charm and put back into bed feeling a million times better when he heard Severus Snape's voice coming closer. He was studying from his potions book from 3rd year and adding to the rough copy of his essay. The amount of work made if obvious that he had dedicated plenty of time and he was understanding most of it but there were a few concepts he wanted to be confirmed.

"Well, Mr Potter, you are looking better than yesterday? Do you mind if I run a scan?"

Once the professor was given the go-ahead, he did the scan and determined that most of the infection in his lungs was gong and that one more dose of potions would be enough to clear him up.

"IS that the essay for my class?" Upon seeing Harry nod, Snape took the essay and began reading. After a few seconds, he nodded. He had just pointed to a paragraph when he was cut off by an owl dropping a Daily Prophet into Harry's lap and the front page article stilled the entire room.

 ** _Dark Mark Rises After World Cup: Two Dead_**

 _Last night, after the world cup as people celebrated in their tents, anarchy began as Death Eaters began pillaging through the festivities. The attacks began at around midnight and lasted for about an hour causing people to flee and panic. The event was turned into chaos as people quickly and hastily attempted to Apparate away or run with their families to Floo points to escape the threats._

 _The identities of the Death Eaters is unavailable because of the masks but Aurors have stated they will do everything to gain the identities and bring them to justice._

 _It is unsure if the masked individuals have any association with the Death Eaters or if this attack at the World Cup is cause for alarm in the future but I promise to keep you posted as time goes on and more information becomes available._

 _The ministry has been investigating this attack as well and will be doing everything they can to assure the safety of the public. Minister Fudge spared a few moments and had this to say: "I am deeply saddened and alarmed by this attack but until we know what is happening, we advise the public to refrain from panicking. We will be putting our best into this investigation and doing everything in our power to be able to assure you of your safety."_

 _More on Death Eaters: Pg 12_

 _More on World Cup: Pg 15_

 _More on Witness Testimonies: Pg 16_

Before Harry could begin to truly panic about Ron, Hermione, Ginny or the rest of the Weasley's Errol crashed into the room, landing in a heap on the bed. It was Ron's messy writing that assured him that he and everyone else was fine and wishing him a smooth recovery and that they would see him soon for back-to-school shopping in a few days.

Harry relayed the message before turning back to Severus with a look of relief on his face as he tried to process the fact that he had almost been there. He had almost been there for a Death Eater attack... Execpt...

"What's a Death Eater?"

The silence in the room was deafening. Sirius and Remus stared at each other and Severus looked at his feet. This morning was not going as anyone planned. But answering this question was not something they had expected to do.

"Harry, Death Eaters is the name You-Know-Who gave his followers. They are marked and bound to him. Which is why this attack is so alarming, Harry," Severus explained before his eyes caught something. "You don't know the properties of these potions? Here, bring me your potions Almanac and I'll explain it to you."

"My what?"

"The potions Almanac, the one you would have gotten in your first year," Severus prompted.

"I never got that book. I never heard of it," Harry shrugged.

Professor Snape's eyebrows shot up and even Remus and Sirius looked puzzled.

"No? How about Tranfiguration and you?" Harry shook his head to the title. "Charms to Life? My Guide to the Stars? Muggle-Raised Reference Guide to the Wizarding World? Your Magic and You?"

"I've never heard of any of those? Are they the books for next year?"

Severus frowned as he stared at Harry unable to believe that he hadn't been given the books every muggle raised child received. They helped fill them in on everything they needed to know that they needed to know to be up to par with their peers. And the books weren't difficult but they had really good information that could have made Harry's transition into Hogwarts so much easier. Every muggle raised child was supposed to be given these books in addition to their textbooks. Even the book staff knew the pile of books muggle raised kids got.

And it wasn't just muggle raised kids. Some wizarding families bought the books and used them as a reference point because of how well it explained things.

"Minerva didn't give those books to you when she took you to get your supplies?" Severus asked, completely stunned. If he had have read those books before class in the first year, he would have known the answers to his questions but he didn't even recognize the titles.

Harry looked between the professor and his Godfather and Remus with confusion in his eyes. The men seemed just as shocked to hear that Harry had been sent to Hogwarts so unprepared. Those books were a study reference to wand movements, pronunciation, wand cleaning, history, customs, mannerisms in wizarding society. This every wizard and witch needed to know but wasn't thoroughly taught in class.

"Sir, Hagrid came to get me. Hagrid took me for my supplies and he gave me everything on the list but I never heard of those titles."

Once again, the room went silent as everyone seemed to think the same thing...

Who in their right mind would send Hagrid to take Harry to get his supplies? Severus groaned and Sirus squirmed nervously as he looked to Remus who was staring at his feer.

Hagrid was a good man. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Heck, he'd probably feed the fly and treat it like a pet before he hurt it. But that being said, he was not the most responsible of people and was probably not the most tactful and suitable choice for taking an 11-year-old to pick up school supplies.

Harry had just finished explaining how he was there when Hagrid collected the stone before he went pale, muttering about how irresponsible the Headmaster was. Remus and Sirius were both confused but Severus was too busy ranting to notice.

"So he didn't get you any of the muggle-born kits? The wand guides? Information?"

"He got me everything on the list."

Once again, Harry realised he didn't know something he should. Because now even Snape was looking at him as though everything made sense.

"Harry, there is a specific set of supplies and books provided to those with muggle upbringings because they do not get to witness their parents wand movements, or hear their stories or grow up with their traditions. It's a lot of material that would have made your first year much easier. They teach things like how to understand our culture, how to hold your wand, holidays... They aren't on the supply list because not every student will need it. We will have to rectify this because there is a lot in there you need to know," Severus muttered, once again cursing DUmbledore's incompetence.

"Pup, what did you mean when you said 'he was the one who told you you were a wizard?"

It was an innocent question on Sirius's part... How could he have known the can of worms he was about to open?


	4. Diagon Alley

**You may have noticed that I am posting chapter 4 after having posted chapter 6 over a year ago. Now, this is because I wrote these chapters on AO3 unaware of the fact that I had updated up to chapter six when I edited Chapter 3 and 'wrote' chapter 4. But now that I have matured over the year and my writing style has changed this story has changed and therefore the plot has changed completely and therefore, this story will be updated accordingly.**

 **I am sorry for any confusion but you should know that this Chapter Four is completely different than the Chapter Four you would have read the last time and the first three chapters have also been edited, so you might benefit from rereading those chapters to review the (minor) changes made. The largest changes were made in Chapter 3 but THIS chapter, however, was completely rewritten.**

 **The plot I have planned for this story is more evolved, thought out and researched. I hope you enjoy. Thank you very much.**

* * *

Because Harry was so weak and even Remus and Sirius didn't trust themselves to act out against the Dursleys, it was agreed that Severus was going to pick up Harry's forgotten items; few but treasured items like his photo album which contained his treasured pictures of his parents, pictures of himself and his friends. He had a feeling that things had been left out. There were too many things mentioned that didn't make sense.

Little slips ups such as 'I had a room for the first time' and 'accidentally doing well in school'. Severus had put some pieces together but the rest left him confused and baffled.

For several seconds, he was unable to hold back his sneer as he apparated onto Privet Drive. Every house was identical except for the curtains in the windows and the brass numbers displayed on the doors. There was nothing unique about any of the houses. The lawns were all pristine, the cars all tucked away in their garages and there were no ornaments, no bikes, no toys, nothing the indicate anyone actually lived in the homes. It was as though every house was straight out of home and garden... But one single property, cloned over and over again.

As he made his way towards 4 Privet Drive, he could hear the sound of a teenager wailing angrily in a way that grated at his nerves. If that had have been a student, he would have deducted points for the headache forming in his head and the twitch. There was stomping, yelling, crying, and loud snorts as a boy demanded treats.

Severus briefly counted to ten before knocking on the door.

"Now, now, Popkins, you know the doctor says those treats aren't good for your blood sugar, do you want to have to give yourself needles?"

"N-no but I was Marshmellow Wiggly Bites!"

When the door opened, Petunia Dursley stood there in her glory. She had not aged gracefully and she was followed by a teenage boy who appeared to be mid-tantrum. It was enough to make him want to scowl.

Hello... Oh, it's you," the scowl on Petunia's face formed instantly the second her eyes fell upon Severus making it clear she had still not learnt to let bygones be bygones... Not that he could speak but still, to see such behaviour from her made him shudder to realise that he himself was no better than she was in that regard. But apparently she had learnt... As true as that was, he wasn't sure. Perhaps her letter had been an attempt to make peace so Black wouldn't curse her back into oblivion. "What do you want?"

"Ah, Tuney, charming as ever. I'm here to speak about your nephew and take some of his belongings to him. I read an interesting letter and yet when we asked him about it, he seemed to leave details out as though he was trying to protect you for whatever reason," Severus said with a scowl and apparently hearing this was a shock because Petunia's face went slack with confusion when she heard Harry was protecting her.

"He... what? Protect me? I don't know why! We were horrible! I was horrible! My son was horrible! And my husband... Now looking back at what my son is on the road to becoming..."

"Well, perhaps you could straighten some things up for me?"

"My husband will be home soon and I..." Severus filled in the gap, she didn't want her husband to see her talking to the likes of him.

"Tuney, I will go into your mind and extract your memories..."

"You'll do what?" Petunia cried outraged at the idea of having her memories read but Severus held firm as he did with his students... Including the few stupid and daring enough to deliberately defy him and he took satisfaction in watching her determination to keep him out of her memories die almost as quickly as it had come.

"Tuney, Tuney... You are hardly in a position to speak. I know Black and Lupin are quite agitated by what they do know but I want to know so I can fill them in... unless you want to tell them personally so they can take their anger out on you when you're finished because unlike me, they are personally invested into his well being and would most likely take any acts taken out on him much more personally than I will," Severus knew before he even finished talking that he had won. She knew the men were far more than agitated.

"Ugh, fine! What do you need?"

"Nothing, just look into my eyes..."

Muttering the incantation, he slipped into the woman's mind and allowed her memories to surround him.

The sensation of slipping into someone's mind was intense and unlike going into a muggle's mind was easy and less disorientating because there wasn't any resistance or attempt to hide things but nonetheless, it was disorientating.

The first scene before him was a baby lying in a blanket, sleeping so peacefully on a coffee table while Petunia argued with her husband with a pained expression on her face as she clutched onto a bit of parchment. It was clear she was in shock and her husband looked furious.

 _"He's my nephew, Vernon..."_

 _"I won't allow that type of child around my son, Petunia!" Vernon said with complete authority in his voice as he stared his wife down as though she was beneath him and needed to be put in her place._

 _"Vernon..."_

 _"No!"_

 _Petunia appeared to be thinking as she read. "The boy comes with protection... Apparently he has spells that will keep the ones who might want to hurt us and our son," Petunia said, emphasizing the word 'our' to remind Vernon that Dudley was her son too._

 _"Can't we just dump him somewhere?"_

 _"They'll only bring him back."_

 _Vernon glared at the little toddler who had shifted in his sleep, unaware of the home he'd just been placed in. Unaware that everything he knew was over and that he would soon be waking up in his own personal hell. Unaware that the hugs, cuddles and love he had grown so accustomed to would be gone forever like his parents._

 _"Put him in the cupboard under the stairs."_

 _"Now really, Vernon..."_

 _"Do you need me to remind you of your place? Because I can walk away and take my son with me. Put him under the stairs," Vernon cried, angrily walking away. Petunia cast a pained glance to her nephew as a tear spilt down her cheek._

 _"I don't know why they sent you here but I'm sorry."_

The next memory slammed into him like a brick, it was as though Petunia was deliberately sending him this memory but he doubted that but still...

 _Nearly four years had passed since Harry came to the Dursleys and it was clear he had grown. He was walking around in clothes twice his size, followed by a child his age and easily twice his size._

 _"Vernon, I'm taking the boys school shopping," Petunia said as smiles grew on both boys faces at the idea of going to school. Though, Harry's smile seemed to hold more relief at the idea of an escape than excitement like Dudley's._

 _"Boys?" Vernon grunted as though he had misheard her. "We're sending the freak to school?"_

 _Dudley's chest was poufed out as he thought about school but Harry's eyes were filled with dread as though he was expecting this 'right of passage' to be denied as food and fitting clothes clearly were._

 _Petunia sighed as she shook her head as though unable to believe her husband and his stupidity before she turned to face him with her head held high because she knew this was something he couldn't force her to deny the boy. He might have forced her to keep him in a cupboard and stand back while he verbally abused him and while Dudley bullied him but by law, they were obligated to tend to his education._

 _"It's the law, Vernon. Do you want authorities knocking on the door... investigating why he's not being educated," Petunia said, making it sound as though she hated the idea of sending him as well, knowing that he was being given an escape from the hell he'd been dropped into for a few hours a day. "Do you want them to show up?"_

 _She knew she had won by mentioning them. He hated thinking of wizards appearing at the door, so the thought of them coming to investigate was enough to force him to compliance. It was the simple sentence of 'do you want them to show up' that she used as her weapon to feed, bathe and supply Harry with at least some necessities._

 _He worried about his reputation, what the neighbours would think and how many ways his actions could get back to his boss, yet the thought of actually treating Harry like a human being never crossed his mind._

 _"He isn't normal, Petunia. I won't spend any more money on him than I have to. Try and I'll leave and I'll take my son with me!" Vernon had ground out before demanding Harry fetch him the paper._

 _"Fine. Take Dudley to get new stuff. Get his stuff from the thrift shop." Vernon grunted angrily before he turned to Harry with a scowl on his face as though the sight of the child repulsed him. "Boy, fetch me some coffee!"_

 _And Harry scurried off to get his uncle's coffee before the man could swat him over the back of his head._

The next memory was a lot more aggressive but newer memories always hit harder than the older ones because they tended to be fresher in the mind.

 _"Boy! have you finished mowing the lawn?"_

 _"Yes sir," Harry said, holding his head up high as he always did when Uncle Vernon spoke to him. He was around ten-years-old and looked to be the size of a child of eight._

 _"Did you wash to dishes?"_

 _"Yes, Sir," Harry said, hope that he would get supper as promised that night but Petunia knew Vernon was in a bad mood and that probably wouldn't happen. She made a resolve to sneak some food into him while Vernon slept but for now, she would have to watch the spectacle before her._

 _"Did you wash the car?"_

 _"You had it at work with you?" Harry said nervously, giving Vernon the amo he had been digging for but Petunia only shook her head. Vernon had been home all of two minutes, so of course, the car wouldn't have been washed. She knew this, Harry knew this and Dudley knew this. Dudley who seemed to know what was about to happen, hid behind his mum, not liking to see Vernon hit Harry. He was spoiled rotten but he often felt conflicted when it came to Harry who would always be nice to him._

 _It was only a smack to the side of the head that knocked the small boy down before Vernon backed out that the game was starting soon and for Petunia to put Harry in his cupboard for the night without food. Dudley went up to his room, demanding sweets when she was done._

 _"I'll bring you food at midnight," Petunia murmured softly as she set Harry onto his bed. As she backed away from the cupboard, a tear fell down her cheeks and though she knows he wouldn't hear it, she mumbled an apology to her nephew under her breath. "You deserve so much better."_

Severus pulled out of Petunia's mind and for the second time that day, found himself looking at her as though through new eyes altogether. The few memories she had provided told a story. He'd watch Petunia become frustrated because Harry would ask why she didn't like him but she had to keep up a certain appearance and would snap at the child. He watched Petunia sneak him food and medicine. He found himself amused as he watched her forge school notes and manipulate situations to get him in to see doctors and different things he needed.

She was given lemons and she tried to make lemonade without water or sugar. It was almost enough to gain his respect. He left, making plans to come and get memories from her fat lump of a husband.

"I don't think he'll like that..."

"Harry didn't like sleeping in a cupboard and yet that happened, so he'll quickly discover that I don't care what he likes and what he doesn't," Severus promised with a wicked grin that caused Petunia to gulp. "Relax, you'll still have a husband once I'm done with him... I can't promise the same from Harry's godfathers but I have no intentions to kill him... It's illegal to kill a walrus in the wizarding world."

As he left, he watched Petunia bite her cheeks to keep her smile hidden but he had seen it. Of course, he had. But this changed things. It changed quite a few things.

"Let's go. We're going to get your supplies today," Severus Snape said as he breezed into the living room of Grimwald place as though he was a regular presence in the place and he was. He had created a tense truce with Sirius and Remus seemed to enjoy Severus's presence... They enjoyed the way he helped Harry and therefore the agreed to give him a chance and let the mistakes of ignorant childhood go.

It was by no means perfect and there were a lot of tense moments where they seemed to lapse back into their old ways of bitter insults but they held less bite now and more often were humour-filled and light.

But it was Severus's presence that showed him a lot of things Harry had trouble with. Harry had difficulty using a quill, writing on parchment which didn't contain lines to keep his writing straight and without having a potions almanack to fall back on, his understanding of the basic foundation of potions was suffering and this was also making his herbology suffer as well.

All in all, he was lacking the foundation knowledge he should have had and for whatever reason, nobody had done anything to make up for the knowledge and of course, Harry was unaware of the knowledge he was lacking, so he didn't know where to look.

Severus had agreed to collect Harry and Sirius and take him to Diagon Alley to collect all of the books and supplies he would need to get back on track. Remus had decided to stay home because he... he said he wanted to take a nap. This was odd but nobody questioned it. Harry shrugged it off and got dressed.

So, Severus arrived at the house at promptly half-past ten and collected a groggy Sirius and an excited Harry. Severus couldn't help but find it amusing how much Harry as excited by the idea of gaining all of this new knowledge. Since he found out how much he had been lacking, he started to spend more and more time in the Black family library, attempting to find everything he needed but instead found complicated books beyond his knowledge.

"Sir, will we need to stop at Gringotts? Because I was hoping to get a little out for clothes. I've outgrown my shirts and..."

"Pup!" Sirius said, cutting Harry off before he could finish his train of thought. "It's not your responsibility to provide yourself with clothes. If you require clothes, I will make sure you are provided with clothes. We will go to and get you what you need."

The floo trip into Diagon Alley went far better than the first time Harry had tried. He wound up in the right place, only toppling onto his knees once from the force of the network. He stared enviously as Sirius and Severus both popped gracefully out of the floo with only little specks of dust on their clothes. Sirius produced his wand and cleaned Harry's clothes with a simple flick before they made their way into the main street.

Diagon Alley was bustling with people. Young people running around for supplies and parents doing their best to veer them away from the racing brooms, joke stores and booths filled with overpriced, flashy objects. He could see young people, most likely entering their first year, proudly showing off their wands and supplies and their parents watched proudly. He could see older students collecting their supplies, simply in a rush to be done and go home. He could see witches and wizards looking at high-fashion clothing and even more rushing between shops as they eagerly tried to figure out the best use for their money.

Stepping into Diagon Alley, Harry felt a new type of respect and admiration towards the goblins. In his first year, he had been nervous by them but now, he knew who and what they were, he was able to respect them more and hold his head up just a little higher.

"I would like Mr Potter to receive a check-up for health and magic by your healer while Sirius makes a trip to his vault," Severus said when the goblin greeted him. Harry knew this was coming, Sirius had mentioned it and Severus had agreed it was for the best but Harry found it hard to understand why this had to be done at the bank.

"Very well. I am Griphook, and I am one of the goblins assigned to the Potters. We tried to do this when he came the first time but Mr Hagrid seemed quite against it. Said it wasn't what they came to do," the goblin hissed out in an annoyed put out tome. "We had no choice but to let him go without. Come with me, Mr Potter. Silverclaw will take care of Mr Black."

Instead of being guided back to the carts, Harry and Severus were pulled into a bright room with an exam table and a few chairs.

"I'm not going to need to take off my clothes?"

"No Mr Potter. We simply ask you to hold these rods in your hands for twenty seconds while remaining as still as you possibly can. It will detect any physical ailments, charms, injuries or anything on you that should not be. It will also inform us of any vaccinations required for your health which will be taken care of before you leave," Griphook said with a slight growl as he placed two small silver rods into Harry's hands. He could feel them pulling toward each other as though they were magnetic.

"Ok, it says here that you are dehydrated, your nutrient levels are low but that is all common with the virus you had. I'm detecting some slight anaemia due to early childhood malnutrition and lack of proper meat during development which no doubt contributed to making you sicker. You are experiencing unnecessary strain to your eyes due to improper eye ware but I will be correcting your vision today, so that shouldn't be a concern anymore," Griphook went on writing everything down as he spoke but Harry wasn't listening as well because he was too focused on the part when he wouldn't be needing glasses any more.

He occasionally tuned in when the goblin would mention a potion he would need or foods he would need to start eating… iron-rich food, protein, veggies, and vitamin and iron supplements.

The iron supplements would most likely be an ongoing thing but the other things would be for a brief period until Harry settled onto a proper diet. He knew he'd no longer be able to get away with only a few bits of toast as the breakfast table once Severus saw this.

And now Hermione would have her way about getting him to eat more… Now, if Ron were to slow down on his intake, she'd be over the moon. /p

"Now, Mr Potter, there is a chemical imbalance in your mind that is indicative of ADHD, this is a condition that makes focusing and controlling impulses difficult. You might notice difficulty with emotional control, rash decisions but rest assured, there is a potion that can help this and you might find your studies become easier once we get this under control. I'm sure Severus will have no problem giving you that potion, I know he brews it in bulk at the school. There is no cure but I will give you information on management."

Harry knew some things about ADHD, Dudley returned home within the first week of school with notice that he was to be evaluated for the condition and Vernon made a point to rip the note up and growl about them labelling his 'brilliant son'. This is the one time of year Vernon would yell at Dudley, telling him to stop acting a fool so they would stop trying to label him as stupid and it was always then that Harry would feel bad for Dudley because he always looked so defeated when this happened.

"Now, that is everything. My only concern is some blocks on your magical core and an obedience compulsion placed on your mind but that will be cleansed as well…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I don't have answers, Mr Potter, I only see the results, I don't see who placed them. I can only remove and shield you from them being placed in the future," Griphook said sadly. We will be looking into your accounts as your magical guardian is switched over. Mr Black will be meeting with me later today to discuss transactions in your account and I believe he is appealing for magical and partial custody. But well will know more this afternoon once the will is read, you are invited to attend the reading as well. Your presence is not mandatory as you as not of age but it could do you good."

Blocks? Compulsion? He knew what that meant but he was overwhelmed and he didn't know how serious this was or what exactly it meant for him. Was he in danger? Was it risky? Dangerous?

He knew what blocks and compulsions were based on their names but something about the way the goblins were mentioning it told him this was a very big deal and that he shouldn't have them but he was so overwhelmed about everything being thrown at him. So, he instead focused on one thing.

"The wills haven't been read yet? How did they know I was to do to the Dursleys?"

"That I do not know as I don't know much of them but we will find out today," Griphook said once again, being careful with his answers but he clearly had a few ideas.

"Now, I will begin the cleansing, if you will kindly grip those rods tighter and take three deep breaths…"

The cleansing took all of two minutes and afterwards, Harry's head felt light but it felt more open and it was almost as though a cloud had been lifted from his mind. Everything was clearer and his vision… was rubbish until he took off his glasses to find that things were clearer than ever.

His senses seemed clearer, his mind seemed more open, his spirits felt higher and his body just felt overwhelmingly good. It was a wonderful feeling and he couldn't help but feel like he was buzzing with excitement. The goblin grinned, a frightening sight but Harry was feeling too good to care about the way the goblin was grinning.

He couldn't help but grin happily as he glanced around the rooms at details he had never seen before. The wrinkles on Griphooks face, the little specks of dirt around… It was so overwhelming and spectacular.

Excitement ripped through his belly as he stepped outside and began taking Diagon Alley as though he had never seen it before and there was so much. He was excited to see his godfather and Severus standing together without any arguing. He must have looked better because Sirius beamed widely at the sight of Harry. Even Severus's eyes lit up a little bit… But only if you knew what to look for. It vanished quickly but that was enough to tell him he was looking somewhat healthier.

But it was his vision that made him the happiest.

Bright coloured signed, people wearing little brooches, bright and tiny pebbles, the little details in the bricks and… was that a grey hair in Severus's hair? He could make out knitted clothes, grooves in the pavement, flecks of dirt on the windows and he could read signs for several meters down the brightly lit alley. It was as though there were a million details he was finally seeing for the first time. It was wonderful. It was magical. It was amazing.

It was interesting to see the twists in some peoples hair, the way some hair blew in the wind. There was so many different textures, colours, and things he had been missing and apparently his senses were going to be improving with the removal of the blocks put on his magical core.

So for now, he was just taking in the sights of the people, the warm and bright shops, the people and their clothes and… everything.

He could read that the book shop was having a sale on all Divination material, there was a shop having a sale on tea leaves and there was a shop informing patrons that Mr Gollingwood wouldn't be making premium packages due to family emergency but to see inside for rescheduling or refunds.

"Mr Potter, I trust things went well."

Severus's voice pulled Harry away from looking around frantically like a child in a candy shop trying to figure which sweets to run to first. Sirius was grinning at Harry's excitement and even Severus looked mildly amused, bringing his sneer down to a lower level.

It was an odd experience to see the man acting civil and expressing concern towards his well being considering not so long ago, he hated him… And Harry had attacked him to hear his godfathers plea of innocence. He honestly expected to get utter hatred from the man after that… He expected to have Professor Snape demanding Harry's expulsion for messing up a potion or breathing the wrong way.

"Here are Mr Potters results. You'll see the potions he requires. The price of the cleansing was deducted from his account as per usual," Griphook said with a sneer like smile. When both men nodded, Harry decided this must be acceptable and normal. "The will reading is at four."

Severus stared at the paper and his lips became thinner and thinner, causing Sirius to stare at Harry in concern… This clearly was not good… By the time Severus's eyes glanced to the bottom of the page, there was anger evident in his expression. This must be worse than Harry thought because Severus wasn't even bothering to hide the rage storming behind his eyes… If he hadn't been so worried, he would have felt sorry for the child who burst into tears at the sight of the furious potions master.

Sirius glanced over the paper and suddenly, carefree Sirius was gone and in his place was a very solemn and angry looking Sirius.

"Compulsions? On my godson? Who would…"

Severus put his hand up to stop Sirius from loudly demanding answers that the goblins would be unable to provide and drawing attention to the situation.

"I trust the cleansing was successful. Will he need to return?"

Severus, despite the anger in his eyes, was still able to maintain composure and a calm conversation.

"Yes, Professor Snape, the cleansing was able to cleanse most conditions, compulsions and spells. Unfortunately, the cleansing cannot provide him with his deprived nutrients but we were able to reverse some of the damage. His growth might not be affected too much. His ADHD and iron deficiency will have to be regulated indefinitely, however… I'm sure you know which potions he will require."

"Of course and the proper accommodations will be made for his classes," Severus said with a nod as he duplicated the paper, handing a copy to Sirius before placing his copy of the parchment into his pocket.

"I'm confused… The compulsions… how serious is that?"

"Quite serious," Sirius said, his lips tight. "I grew up in a dark family and the was one thing my mother called immoral and inhumane. Even the darkest family disapprove of the practice and few will do it for life-saving situations but for compliance and obedience… it's unheard of. Someone is in a great deal of trouble. And no dark family would dare bind a magical core as the punishments are severe for doing so."

"It is horrendous but there isn't much we can do, it appears they were placed a long time ago so the magical signature is undetectable. As for blocking your magical core… it's unthinkable. It makes you more vulnerable than your classmates to everyday wizarding illnesses and it also makes you more likely to spread them to them. It also makes your magical more difficult to learn and simple spells require more work."

"So… Someone wants me weak? Do you think it has to do with Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name!" Severus hissed as Sirius began glancing around nervously as though expecting to find him walking towards them.

"Sorry, you-know-who," Harry whispered.

"No, I don't believe so. It would be someone who was close to you. Close enough to cast the spell with a strong enough desire to make you obedient and compliant," Severus said softly as he thought for a minute or two. "But we can worry about that later. We need to get supplies, books, clothes and I want you to eat before we go to the will reading. We're going to be making sure you eat a healthy meal today and by tomorrow I will have your new potions."

Sirius and Severus shared a look that… unlike their usual looks of disdain, held a shared agreement that it was time to go. It was weird seeing them in complete agreement and to be nice to each other but he was excited to get his supplies.

He had time to study this summer and he would have help to get caught up in his classes. With any luck, nothing major was going to happen this year and he'd be able to focus on his classes and doing well in class.

He couldn't wait to see Hermione because when she asked him if he had studied over the summer, he'd be able to watch with a smile as he told her yes and stunned her into a proud silence.

He was looking forward to spending the year doing well in school, using his fixed vision to catch the snitch faster and exploring the castle.

He looked forward to writing and receiving letters from Remus and Sirius throughout the year and spending Christmas with them and the Weasleys. He looked forward to spending nights in the common room, reading with Hermione or eating sweats with Ron when no one was looking.

He had plans for the year and he couldn't wait. Hermione and Ron had also expressed looking forward to a low-key year. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was the school would be offering a class to fourth years on 'healthy sexuality'. The ministry had demanded it after several students had fallen pregnant because of the lack of sexual education.

Harry himself had heard about three pregnancies, one of which is the daughter of one of the board members who was absolutely furious.

It apparently brought forth the fact that the sex education was not being offered and though most wizarding families educated their kids, kids like Harry and Hermione who were raised by muggles weren't taught well enough because most muggle techniques for safely were rendered ineffective to witches and wizards.

Harry followed Sirius and Severus into the book shop and found that the owner already had a large stack of books waiting for him. There were books from first-year, straight up to the fourth-year books. Harry found himself picking up books on quidditch, an interesting potions books and a book on wizarding fiction.

Getting robes and clothes had been interesting. He was fitted with winter wear, spring wear, fall wear. Casual clothes, formal clothes and for whatever reason, a pair of dress robes which was required on his supply list.

When he asked about the dress robes, Severus shrugged and said the staff were all sworn to secrecy about why they'd be needing them… It took all of Harry's self-control to not roll his eyes in annoyance.

By the time he was done trying on articles of clothes, he was exhausted. And Severus and Sirius made a point to repetitively make him try on the same outfit in a different size because 'that doesn't fit right' or 'not enough room to grow' and much to Harry's horror 'too tight in the crotch'...

And he swore the men were both laughing at him when he would flush. Didn't they realise how horrifying they were acting?

But there was a small part of his mind that was thrilled that they cared enough to spend all of this time getting him set up with all the clothes he would need to get through the year more comfortably than in the past. No more nights wearing millions of blankets because his thin pyjamas weren't warm enough. No more avoiding going outside because his thin jacket couldn't keep him warm enough in the bitter Scottish winter.

He was happy that he finally had someone who cared.

Even if it was the dour potions master.

Finally, someone cared enough to make sure he had everything he would need that wasn't on the list. Someone cared to make sure the clothes he wore fit. Someone cared enough to make sure Harry had everything he needed to succeed. It was enough to make him want to smile.

Ron and Hermione mentioned what it was like shopping with their families and Harry felt this was almost the same. The was just like what his friends went through… Though something told him Molly would be worse about discretion.

Severus's critics of Harry's clothes weren't as friendly as Sirius's but they were far kinder than they would have been in previous years. They were mostly sneers and head shaking.

He made recommendations on clothes for winter and fall while Sirius suggested clothes for winter but his ideas were more for fun and style while Severus made suggestions for function. The two came together to fit Harry with a wardrobe that was respectable, comfortable and fitting for a young wizard his age.

He was fitted with red, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple and pink. Harry's favourite colours were red, green and blue but he loved all the colours.

Harry also got a pair of gloves to protect his hands from blisters while flying on his broom, a pair of underclothes specifically designed for safety, warmth and comfort for all-season flying and a few pairs of sneakers and boots designed to grow with him.

He was also set up with underclothes and hats, mitts and a scarf. Severus told the staff where to deliver them and to make sure Harry's name was discretely stitched into them.

The supplies he got were cauldrons, potion ingredients and safety equipment for practice over the summer. He was given a few new pairs of gloves and some helpful books to help him study.

"They are more interactive and designed in a way to make it easier for you to focus," Severus had explained. Severus was making sure Harry got a lot of things to help keep him focused, including specialised quills, cauldrons that wouldn't melt if he lost focus and things he could fiddle with in class that was proven to help with focus.

Oddly enough, he'd seen Neville, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle using them in certain classes.

As they went through the alley, Harry saw several of his classmates and all of them seemed puzzled to see him with Severus Snape of all people and confused as to why he seemed to be regarding Harry much more civilly than usual… Harry was still a bit confused but he wasn't going to make a fuss over it because he was enjoying being able to have a civil conversation with the man who was even being more civil towards Sirius.

As they walked into the bank, the goblins ushered them into a room with a simple table and two sealed envelopes. The wills. His parents' wills.

It was time to have his parents' wills read.


	5. The Will and the Letter

**Chapter Five and things are starting to move.**

 **Poor Harry is really looking forward to a nice and easy school year, you'd think he'd learn by now but I shall give him a good-ish summer.**

 **I was nervous about writing Neville and Augusta because they are characters I've never explored in depth. I wanted Augusta to be firm but still loving towards Neville, so I'm basing her character around my aunt.**

 **There will be a lot of exploration in this story, exploring conflict, friendship, arguments and new friendships. Some decisions I will be coming to will be courtesy of a few of my friends but your input matters too.**

 **Chapter Rating: K+**

 **Spoilers: None**

* * *

It was amazing how the mood shifted from joyful and cheerful while shopping to stoic but curious as they had made their way to Gringotts and as soon as the door closed, the mood became kind of tense.

The will reading was not what Harry had expected… Not that he held many expectations for a will reading but somehow he expected something far more formal and… official.

This, however, was simply people sitting around a table while a Goblin held up an envelope and addressed the room with a hoarse voice.

Sitting around the table was Severus, Sirius, Harry, Remus who had shown up just minutes later. There were a couple of witches and wizards Harry didn't recognise and Neville Longbottom with a cranky looking old witch who seemed to be going out of her way to make sure Neville was behaving properly.

The mood in the room was grim as everyone sat down. Neville sat down nervously next to Harry, offering him a stiff smile to comfort him and all Harry could bring himself to nod.

Unlike everyone else in the room who were older, Harry and Neville had virtually no memory of Lily and James. They'd both been babies when they died, so they didn't have memories to look back on to help ease the tension.

Harry was the only one with memory and it wasn't one that he could share with the room to lighten the mood; if anything it would darken it and possibly put him in therapy.

The room was quiet as everyone turned to face the Goblin.

"Good afternoon, all. You have all been invited to this will reading because you meant something special to Lilian and James Potter and they have included you within their last will and testaments. I am Griphook, the executor of the Potter estates and manager to the Potter accounts and allow me to be the first to welcome you to today's proceedings," Griphook said in a firm voice before he picked up the first envelope.

Harry watched as everyone in the room sat up a little straighter.

It was beginning.

As Griphook opened the magic binding, a gold shimmer filled the room for a few seconds before fading away.

"That's what happens when you break a magical seal on a document," Severus whispered to both Harry and Neville.

Neville gulped and nodded nervously as though expecting Severus to take points from Gryffindor or berate him. It was almost as though the less angry version of the man was more intimidating to him… Perhaps he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Harry knew he certainly was. Perhaps not points from Gryffindor but something. What if he was ordered back to the Dursleys? What if his father said he never intended for Harry to go to Hogwarts?

He had no reason but it wasn't in his instincts to trust when someone who was originally less than friendly suddenly becomes friendly… not that he could consider Severus friendly but he was certainly less hostile towards him. Too many times Uncle Vernon would kindly offer Harry a meal at the table only to yell at him for forcing his presence upon them during meals.

"Shall we begin," Griphook began with a solemn look on his face as he drew out a piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"I, James Fleamont Potter, of sound mind and stable mind hereby decree the following.

To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave behind, the main Potter estate, five of the six Potter Vaults and my own personal copy of the Marauder's Map. Should my wife, Lily Potter, and I pass while Harry is young, he is to be taken in and raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Should they be unavailable, he is to go to Molly and Auther Weasley, if they can't take him, he is to go to Alice and Frank Longbottom and if they are unavailable, he is to be raised by Augusta Longbottom. Regardless, we wish for him to be raised alongside our Godson, Neville Longbottom to grow up. Any costs associated with his upbringing will be provided from our vaults. He is under no circumstances to be placed with Lily's elder sister Petunia Dursley.

To Sirius Orion Black, I leave you 300,000 Galleons and our country estates as it is our wish that Harry is exposed to a simple upbringing while space to grow magically but close enough to muggles to gain a balance of the two. I also leave Sirius my best prank book in hopes that he teaches Harry to laugh but also where to draw a line between a good prank and a cruel joke. I am also leaving behind my flying motorcycle and my undying gratitude for his friendship.

To Remus John Lupin, I leave behind 250,000 Galleons and the contents in the historical section of the Potter library in hopes that he will share his love of learning with Harry. I also leave behind the sixth Potter vault in hopes that he can finally update his wardrobe and that he will actually accept the money under the pretence of our last wish and a token of my gratitude for his undying friendship.

To Severus Tobias Snape, we were not friends but you are an important figure to my upbringing because I learnt the cruelty of our jokes and boundaries through you. You are a good man and I found your association with Lily threatening, as poor an excuse as that is. I leave you 100,000 galleons and the entire potions collection in the Potter library along with our rarest potion ingredients including specimen from three ancient and extinct species.

To Neville Charles Longbottom, we leave you 100,000 galleons and four of our finest brooms in hopes that you and my son have many adventures and come to lean on each other with a brother-like bond."

The rest of the will reading was addressing the other people in the room who turned out to be James's mates from school.

Lily's will read almost identical, leaving behind a few additional books and thanking Severus for their friendship and first exposure to the magical community. She left Severus a telescope and 5,000 galleons.

One thing they both emphasised was the fact that Harry was absolutely on no terms to be placed with the Dursleys… And yet, that had been exactly what had happened. He'd been sent to the Dursleys.

That had to have been illegal for him to go somewhere in direct defiance with his parent's last wishes. The looks on Severus, Remus and Sirius's faces certainly told him that it was wrong of him to be there. In fact, they all looked quite angered. Including Severus.

The other witches and wizards were granted a few artefacts and books that seemed to please them greatly because they seemed to beam widely upon hearing what they had gotten.

After the meeting, the wills were closed off and Griphook popped the wills back to where they had come from.

Remus had gone off to pay some bills while Severus, Sirius and the old lady walked out with Harry and Neville who were both deep in thought as they tried to process everything they had learnt.

"Harry, Severus and I are going for our meeting with the goblins. Severus is going to offer the memories he obtained to help me get custody and we are going to check on your accounts and make sure they are flourishing as they should. I am also going to be routing your tuition to come out of my accounts so you can keep the money for the future," Sirius said as he patted Harry on the shoulder. "Especially now that we know what your parents wanted."

"Do you want me to come?"

"It won't be necessary, Mr Potter. You are a child, go and have some fun while the adults take care of you," Severus said in a tone that confused Neville because he was staring as though he had just met the potions master for the first time. He'd never heard him speak like that before and it was extremely confusing.

"Okay… erm, have fun?" Harry muttered nervously, unsure of what to say to something like that but his eyes brightened when he realised something he could do. "Say, Neville, do you want to get some ice cream while they're busy. If it's okay with your…"

"Grams," Neville finished with a grin as he looked to his grandmother. It was as though she had been suddenly jolted awake because she turned to Harry with an apologetic look and fave a firm but sincere smile.

"I'm sorry, I am Augusta Longbottom," the stern woman replied with a strong and proud voice. This is one of the women who should have had a say in his upbringing. He was one of the women who was supposed to have helped shape his childhood, unlike the Dursleys who should have had no say at all in his life. "Pleasure to meet you again. You've grown into a fine young man; very well composed during the reading."

"Thank you. It is wonderful to finally make your acquaintance, ma'am," Harry replied shaking her hand with a smile on his face to show his respect for the woman who had earned his parents respect.

"I think a spot of ice cream is acceptable, Neville, how do you feel about lunch and ice cream?"

Harry and Neville shared a look. It was clear ice cream was not going to happen until they ate some proper food first. It was clear both boys were trying to hold back laughter. Instead, Neville gave a small nod.

"Yes, lunch and ice cream sounds wonderful, Harry," Neville replied with a grin, clearly happy to be able to spend time with a boy his own age.

"Harry, remember to eat a healthy meal," Sirius said, in a tone of uncharacteristic parental authority as he looked out for Harry's health which clearly needed more attention than any of them knew.

"Yes, Sirius."

"He required a Full-In addition to his meal," Severus told the older witch who gave a serious nod, her expression turning bleak as she realised the impact of his words.

"Full-In? You can't mean…"

"Unfortunately."

"Horrible, horrible. I will take care of it. Come along Mr Potter, Neville; a healthy lunch will hit the spot before we indulge ourself with some ice cream," Neville's grandmother seemed to grasp the full picture and seemed furious but she hid it well.

"Thank you, Madam Longbottom," Severus said, rather pointedly so Harry could hear the proper way to address the Longbottom matriarch; he'd have to find a way to thank the man for that later.

"Oh, Mr Snape, Lord Black, Neville will be beginning his tutelage this coming week. We will be covering etiquette, ballroom dancing, mannerisms, and things a young wizard needs. Would you be interested in having Harry join us? It could be good for him to learn with a boy his age."

"Harry? What do you think?"

Harry didn't have to think long because not only could he learn with Neville, he could get to know his godbrother a little bit better over the summer. It would be nice to get to know the boy he was supposed to grow up with better.

Neville, was smiling at the idea, casting Harry a glance that told him that he wanted this too.

"Okay," Harry said, excited to not only learn more about the wizarding world but to spend time with Neville. Neville had a look of relief on his face, too. He must have been dreading taking these lessons alone.

"That should come in handy this year," Severus said, giving a knowing look to Lady Longbottom who gave a firm grin.

Harry and Neville shared a look, clearly confused about this but they said nothing, knowing answered would not be given.

"The tutor isn't bad. She's great. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks but she goes by Tonks… Seriously, don't call her Nymphadora, she hates it," Neville explained happily, his spirits seemed to have risen greatly as he began talking excitedly about tutoring and his house.

Harry was just as excited now. It was nice to see Neville talking so excitedly and smiling somewhat confidently. Over the years, Neville was slowly becoming more confident and growing into his self. It was good to see and now he seemed to be really comfortable, maybe because it was only him and two other people to talk to.

By the time they arrived at the ice cream parlour, his stomach was growling. Patrons were turning to glance at him but a firm look from Lady Longbottom was enough to shut them up and put their focus back on their food.

Lady Longbottom took their orders before ushering them off to wash their hands before they could eat.

The boys returned to the table as the food arrived.

"I have a Full-In for Mr Potter and Neville, I ordered you a Partial Full-In," Lady Longbottom explained as they tucked into the meal.

"What's a Full-In?"

"A Full-In is a potion added to a meal to provide nutrients, protein, iron and vitamins. It is given in cases of malnutrition. Neville is getting a partial because he's recovering from a nasty virus."

"I'm just getting my appetite back," Neville said with a shudder. Harry nodded.

"I'm just getting over being ill too. I got really sick," Harry muttered also shuddering. "They brought Professor Snape in to help and apparently it was good that did because I was really sick."

Neville nodded before silence filled the table.

"Have you got any of the homework done, Harry?"

"I got most of it done. Professor Snape said he wanted me to wait to do the potions homework until I get some of the books I got today. And I just found out I have ADHD, so they got me a bunch of other things too," Harry said flushing.

Neville noticed Harry's embarrassment, and despite it being a new sight to him, he smiled kindly.

"It's okay, Harry. I've got it too. They have so many things to help; enchantments for books, potions to calm you and a special quill that helps with homework. You'll see, it'll be fine and no one will even know," Neville promised with a grin. "I kind of suspected it; you always squirmed a lot in class. It'll be easier."

"I hope so, I want to do well in class this year."

"Me too… Maybe we could study together."

"Hermione will be thrilled," Harry said with a laugh.

"Ron will think she's corrupted us."

"Maybe we can corrupt him."

"McGonagall will be thrilled."

"Imagine the points to Gryffindor," Harry said, eyes gleaming at the idea of helping Gryffindor come closer to winning the house cup. Neville seemed to beam at the idea of getting the house more points instead of losing them.

"I for one approve of you studying together. Maybe you two could convince that Granger girl to study with you, not just checking your work but helping you," Lady Longbottom said with an approving smile as she tucked into her own food. "Because to come in from the muggle world and still be top of the year, means that you must have some good study tricks."

"I'll write to Hermione tonight, she'll be thrilled," Harry said with a grin, already seeing the smile on Hermione's face at the idea of studying with others in the Gryffindor house.

"Yeah, if we start now, next year won't be as bad when we write our OWLS."

"Good lads," Lady Longbottom said with an approving nod, once again resulting in Neville smiling proudly as he received positive feedback. It was clear Lady Longbottom was a difficult woman to please and that she was very strict, so it must have meant a lot to hear her encourage something Neville did. "I like your forward-thinking. Those exams are very important and if you start now, you'll find next year isn't as stressful. I hear of too many students working themselves sick in their fifth and seventh years."

Harry found himself blushing at the praise. He could tell getting praise from her was somewhere in between getting praise from McGonagall and Snape.

The rest of the meal was uneventful. By the time Sirius and Severus showed up, they had finished eating and Harry and Neville had both written a letter to Hermione asking her to teach them to study better and to help them by starting a study group, even if it was just the three of them.

Harry promised to send the letter when he got home so Hedwig could get some exercise. He said goodbye to Neville and Lady Longbottom and went with Severus and Sirius to meet Remus.

Unlike his past experience back to school shopping, everything the purchased was being delivered to the house and would be arriving at Sirius's place by the end of the day.

It was nice not having parcels to keep track of and the trip home was easier.

The side-along apparation into the house went much smoother this time than last time. It was still disorientating but nothing unmanageable.

"How did it go, Sirius?"

"Welcome home, Pup. I have been granted full custody."

The night had been a bit of celebrating before Harry went upstairs to what was officially dubbed his room.

Sitting on his bed was a proud-looking bald eagle holding a piece of pristine parchment in its beak. The owl was well-groomed and seemed to be sitting with a look of impatience on its face; it had clearly been instructed to wait for a reply before leaving.

Harry took the parchment and opened the letter to find elegant scrawl but he knew before checking the name that the letter was from Draco Malfoy.

 _Dear Potter,_

 _This might seem off character for me to say but I need to speak to and it is important. For your peace of mind, I am proposing a public meeting but it is very important that we meet by the end of the week._

 _My word might not mean much, but I promise I have no ill intents, it is important that we speak. I will agree to meet you wherever you want and at whatever time. This meeting is for our mutual well being, so please consider it. I swear on my magic that I will not harm you. I offer my word on the Malfoy name._

 _Signed,_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Harry stared at the letter. He found himself confused but he was quickly coming to learn to give second chances.

Severus had proven himself and maybe if Severus could, Malfoy could. They were older and more mature.

It brought to mind, why would Draco want to meet him and what was so important.

There was a feeling in his gut that he should go.

Still conflicted, he tossed a coin to decide. Seeing the results, he wrote his letter, hoping he was making the right choice.

MALFOY MANOR

Draco Lucius Malfoy was the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He grew up with privileges most would die for and he took them for granted. It was hard not to.

He never had to work for anything, he was given everything he needed to succeed… It was always just handed to him.

He was the light of his mother's eye.

His father looked at him with pride.

Everything was perfect.

He had the perfect family, everyone looked up to him.

It was planned that he would start Hogwarts, befriend Harry Potter and together they would rule the school.

Of course, he hadn't taken into consideration that Harry wouldn't be impressed by his name, his fortune and his power. That Harry wouldn't care much for the clothes on his back, to his father's job or the high-end possessions he owned. Harry didn't care.

Draco made things worse every time he opened his mouth but he couldn't help it. He couldn't understand why Harry didn't want to be his friend. He could offer him more than Weasley could.

When he made that known, Harry seemed less than pleased.

So, his attempts to make up for it turned out poor as he managed to shove his foot in his mouth every single time. His attempts to show him his broom, his position didn't go well. He failed at properly initiating friendly competition and he failed at trying to relate.

His father told him he tried too hard to show up Harry's friends and appear superior… He'd succeed more if he just tried to have a conversation but what would Harry gain from a simple conversation. How was he supposed to show if he was worth the time if he didn't offer Harry something from the conversation?

It didn't make sense. He hated that he couldn't figure out what Granger and Weasley offered Harry that he didn't.

He had recently done his best to calm his resentment towards the boy for not wanting to befriend him but now things were different.

His life wasn't perfect anymore.

His relationship with his parents was awkward and distant.

His mother looked like she was about to cry when she looked at him and his father… though making a solid effort, was trying too hard to seem okay.

He'd been bitten by Fenrir Greyback. He wasn't supposed to have been bitten but he'd walked into the dungeons unaware that the wolf had transformed and… it happened.

At first, Lucius had been furious and the wild man wasn't allowed in the house until it was time for Draco's first transformation and that had only been because he knew it would be unbearable to go through alone.

But then, he found out Fenrir had bitten Harry a few days ago when Fenrir asked him to keep an eye out for Potter and make sure he was safe about his transformations.

But that appeared to have been intentional.

The only thing Draco didn't know was why. And not because he hadn't asked, he had. All Fenrir had done was grin a grin that made his sharp teeth shine before muttering about how it would be revealed in time.

Now, he felt like it was only right that he warn of Harry what had happened to him. Now, he had something worth Harry's time, was the boy going to give him the chance. Even he knew he was a jerk.

His father told him he was a jerk, especially once he got word of the times he'd thrown around the M-word as though that would impress Harry… Stupid! Harry's mother was a muggle-born, of course, he wasn't going to take kindly to the word but still, it still managed to spill out of his mouth in his attempts to show Harry what? He didn't even know what he was trying to show Harry he could offer with that.

But now, he was grounded for a few months and his father shook his head.

"You want the boy to be your friend, yet you insult his mother's blood status? I'm sorry, I simply fail to see your logic and I find it shocking you can't understand… Oh, I should have exposed you to a wider range of children, Draco."

This had been what his father had said. He knew if he wanted to befriend Harry, he should stop throwing his wealth around but he honestly didn't know to make friends without the incentive of his name, wealth and political influence. And he couldn't help it… When he got nervous, he always began either boasting about his things or making everyone around him know he was better. He didn't even know why he did it some time. It just came out.

He was trying to stop but he just… He needed to work on that.

And yet, Harry didn't care about any of that. His friendship with Weasley was an indication of that. Weasley had no political influence, no wealth, no power and his name meant nothing in the grand scheme of things but Harry chose to befriend him.

Ron wore hand-me-down clothes, had a ton of siblings, and he always carried ratty-looking things. It didn't make him a bad person but shouldn't someone like Harry want to associate with people who presented differently.

Harry was friends with him regardless.

Why? He could see what Weasley gained from the friendship but what did Harry get out of it?

Draco's home hadn't changed much since he was bitten. He spent more time in his room with the house-elves. It was completely inaccurate the way the world thought they treated house-elves.

Dobby had been through some serious trauma before he had arrived and had some serious mental problems but the other house-elves were treated well. They were given materials to make clothes for themselves, they had living chambers with access to food, water, furniture… They had a fair amount and were actually privileged compared to most house-elves.

Draco sighed to himself. This attempt to reach out to Harry hadn't been one of his miserable attempts to impress him. That always went poorly because it always came out wrong.

"I've reached out to Potter. What do I do if he doesn't agree to meet me? I mentioned it was important but…"

"Dragon, you've done what you can. If he doesn't agree, try again. Perhaps reconsider your decision to keep your godfather ignora…"

"No, mother. I… Its better he doesn't know. I just… I'll handle it," Draco said softly, cutting her off entirely. Luckily, she simply shot him a warning look before nodding in understanding.

"If you can't, I will go to him. I'll not have you hurting your peers or yourself. I'm choosing to trust you, don't make me regret it," Narcissa said with a clear threat to her voice.

When Artimus flew into the room, Draco felt his stomach drop nervously.

Harry Potter had finally responded.

And had agreed to meet him.

Harry had agreed to meet him Monday afternoon after his tutor session at Diagon Alley at the Ice Cream parlour.

Harry's response had been hesitant and he made it clear he would have his wand with him.

It made sense that Harry didn't trust him.

His father had told him not to be surprised but the fact that he had agreed to show up was a really good sign. Surprising but optimistic.


	6. Draco Malfoy (revised)

**Report of the sixth chapter with more detail, better editing and more explanations. As I mentioned, I simply wanted to assure readers that I am well. I will be deleting the note and saying that I am currently rereading Goblet of Fire as I write to keep this story complacent with canon. I will be taking some details from the books and others from the movie while completely changing other details. Harry will be using different tactics in the tournament and relationships with several characters will be changing in this story as time goes.**

 **Certain characters will have a larger role while others will have smaller roles. I promise, over the summer, things will balance out until he goes to Hogwarts.**

 **Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading.**

 **Once again, I apologise for my lack of professionalism.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Spoilers In this Chapter: None**

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _I have to say, the letter from you and Neville made my entire summer. It makes me so excited, proud and happy to hear that you two want to take your studies seriously this year. You'll do brilliant, I know you will because you are extremely smart. I must say, I am not overly surprised to hear about your ADHD. I've already found some books about the condition and I will be finding everything I can to help make studying easier for you._

 _I hope your summer is going well. Mine has been amazing. But I'll tell you about it on the train. I got some stuff for you two to help you as well, I hope you find them helpful but I'll show them to you at Hogwarts._

 _You are so lucky to have Professor Snape working with you this summer and next year will reflect. Now, we just have to work on getting Ron on board with our study group… That will be challenging but I think we can do it._

 _You must be excited about tutoring, oh I wish I could come, there is so much rich wizarding culture that simply cannot be learnt in a book. Do tell me what you learn when we go back to school._

 _I'll see you on the train._

 _Your friend,_  
 _Hermione_

Hermione's excitement had been expected. She was the most studios person Harry had ever met, hearing that she had people who wanted to study more must have been like Christmas had come early to her. He could practically see her pulsing with excitement as she wrote this letter to him. Harry was thrilled to hear from her. The letter came just as Harry was getting ready to go over to Neville's for his first tutor session.

The lessons would be once a week on Tuesdays and during the school year, they would happen on Saturdays.

Harry and Neville had begun writing back and forth to each other and were pleased to discover they had a lot in common.

They both enjoyed spending time outside and collecting chocolate frogs. They both had an interest in learning transfiguration. They both had a curiosity towards potions, despite their poor experience. For Neville, his interest was more in how the herbs reacted to each other and Harry was interested in the preparation of the ingredients and brewing the potions.

They talked about a lot of things from school to summer to the things they had done over the summer.

Neville spoke about his fears of failing at school and how he didn't like how nervous he got in his classes while Harry spoke about how he just wanted to have a normal life without all the attention he tended to get. They both agreed that they wanted to do well in school, they wanted to get to know more people and they wanted to be able to just be themselves.

Since entering the wizarding world, Harry had only gotten to really and closely know a few people and most of them were practically his siblings. The family he always wanted.

Mind you, he loved the Weasleys with everything he was worth and Hermione was his very best friend. Ron wasn't his friend, he was his brother in all but blood and Ginny was like the little sister he always imagined he'd have if his parents were still around. Molly, was the closet thing to a mother that he could remember having and until Sirius and Remus, Arthur was the first loving father figure Harry remembered.

Being with the Weasleys and Hermione was like being part of a family that he always dreamed of. Brothers, sisters and family. It was a dream… Impossible but he could imagine.

Sirius and Remus filled a void and the Weasleys perfected it by making him feel as though he was part of a big family.

When all of them came together, it was perfect. He knew they felt the same.

But he wanted to get to know more people from different houses. After spending time with Severus, he realised that maybe saying all Slytherins were dark and evil was wrong. Severus was a guarded individual but he had ways of showing his… affection… if you could call it that.

He still made sarcastically, borderline mean comments but there wasn't the same edge to his tone anymore. It was almost a fond tone that he used.

He seemed to understand and Harry found he enjoyed spending time with him because he didn't look at him with visible guilt, worry or concern in his eyes and if he felt any of that, he hid it well.

Sirius and Remus didn't hide their concern when Harry would blink too much or if he looked upset. They simply didn't understand that Harry didn't want to talk about it yet. There wasn't anything to say that he could think of.

He was happy now and that was what mattered. He just wanted to move on and now that Sirius, Remus and Severus knew the whole truth. Severus told them everything, including everything Petunia, had done to try and keep her husband in line. If it hadn't been for Petunia, he would have had a much harder time than he had. She had lied to Vernon to send him to school and medicine and glasses. She had snuck him food and done little things.

She had never been nice to him but she hadn't gone out of her way to make him miserable. She had tended to his injuries when Uncle Vernon and Dudley were asleep. She made sure he had something to eat and she would distract her husband when he was in a bad mood by insisting he go for a walk or something that would force him to walk away from Harry.

Writing to Neville had been great. They had exchanged many letters back and forth and it made Harry's day to get a letter from him the same way it did when he got letters from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins.

It was after the second letter that Harry discovered Neville was using his father's wand and Harry told him he might need a new wand because the wand needs to choose you.

A day letter he received a letter from him and it looked as though his hands had been trembling as he wrote to tell Harry that he had told his Grandmother he needed a new wand and now, she was proud of him for standing up for what he needed.

Hedwig seemed to thrive on the daily trips back and forth to Neville's. She was getting strong and she seemed to be more cheerful and she didn't spend nights making noise while he tried to sleep anymore… Maybe she had been more restless than he realised.

For Harry, his letters also revolved around life with Sirius and Remus. He wrote about the house and how wonderful it was to live in a house so full of magic. This resulted in Neville asking questions: If the portraits can't talk, how do they communicate? Don't the people in photos get bored? What's television? What is a phone? What does a compooter do?

The misspelling of the word computer had been entertaining and he could tell that Mr Weasley and Neville would both really enjoy a day in the muggle world. He decided he was definitely going to take them out into the muggle world at one point over the summer.

You'd think he would remember Neville wouldn't know this stuff because Ron didn't but he got so excited as he wrote that he forgets to see if Neville might know what some of the stuff he spoke about was.

The only annoying thing was Kreature and even he was warming up to Harry much to the surprise of Sirius.

Kreature tended to make Harry's favourite foods while making sure he had his potions while completely ignoring what Remus and Sirius wanted. Kreature also didn't sneer or mutter under his breath when Harry was near. He actually listened and spoke respectfully to Harry.

He even popped into Harry's room with sweets a couple of times. All Harry had done was speak respectfully to him. Sirius and Remus were nice to him but they were more guarded towards him. Harry found the elf to be amusing. He found that the Elf was quite lonely without his 'mistress' around and had gotten bitter and angry in all the years he was alone with no one to speak to. No human company.

His homework was getting done slowly but surely and he was reading his books, studying and finding himself understanding why Hermione was so amazed by the school work and books because there really was so much to learn and now that he finally had the foundation books, it was all starting to make more sense than before.

Severus had helped him with potions and he had even helped Harry with brewing.

Harry had noticed that since he began taking his daily potions, how much easier it was to study. It was easier to read, sit still and focus.

It was wonderful because now he was noticing more, reading more and still finding time to fly around and spend time listening to Sirius tell stories about pranks and stuff that he had done while he was at Hogwarts.

Spending the summer at Sirius's house was perfect because he could fly around when he wanted. And in a couple of weeks, he'd be going to spend the rest of the Summer with the Weasley family.

He couldn't wait to see his favourite broad of redheads. And apparently, Ron's oldest brothers would be there for a little bit too. He was looking forward to meeting them too.

Sirius and Remus were good guardians together.

Sirius was the cheerful figure who told Harry fin stories, made sure he was happy and entertained. He was the reason Harry lifted his head out of his books as much as he did. He frequently played little jokes on him to evoke a laugh but never anything offensive.

Sirius told Harry about the pranks they pulled, the trouble they got into and the places they went. He told Harry of the time they dyed Professor McGonagall's hair blue, and locked the Defence professor out of the castle or taking away students clothes the second they stepped into the showers forcing them to run from the shower to their dorms with nothing more than their own hands to cover their exposed bits.

He told these stories with tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks as he told the them. Severus would always roll his eyes and Sirius did a good job not mentioning the pranks he had pulled on Severus while he was present. At least not the ones he deemed overly offensive.

Though Severus did congratulate them on pranking Professor Bridge every day for their fifth year. Apparently, he had body odour so bad that students would act out in class to be kicked out. He was a terrible teacher, he gave so much homework that the top students were struggling and smoked horrible smelling pipes, causing the room to stink even more than with just his body odour.

According to Severus, the man frequently caused people to gag by stepping into a room. And apparently, the smell lingered well into the next year.

Severus frequently called most of the pranks immature. Sirius, naturally, disagreed. Remus always kept his opinion to himself. He clearly agreed but he found it to be endearing and had no plans to change this about him.

Remus was the more authoritative figure. He told Harry to eat his vegetables, take his potions, comb his hair and little things. He also told Harry stories but his stories were of different times than Sirius. His stories were more emotional while Sirius's were fun and joyful.

Remus's stories were more based around evenings spent sitting around the common room, quiet nights together and evenings spent eating. Remus told Harry about Holidays spent together, Christmas presents exchanged and things that they did on each others birthdays.

They were both of wonderful times with Harry's parents it was Severus who offered Harry a few particular memories that he also thirsted for. Sirius and Remus have a lot of storied about James and the things they did together but the truth was they didn't have many storied about Lily. They didn't spend as much time with her. They didn't really get to know her too well until she began dating James.

Severus was the one who had memories with her and he told them to Harry.

Memories of his mum when she was small. Memories of watching Lily read through his mother's books. Memories of the way Lily would always do what she could to make him happy and standing up for him against the kids in the neighbourhood who liked to tease him without caring about what it did to his own reputation.

Severus told him of the time he told her about magic and the times they would play together or sit together while Severus told her stories about magic.

Harry also discovered something else. Remus and Sirius were dating.

Or he thought they were. He hoped they were because they seemed to suit each other so well. Sirius helped Remus relax and laugh and Remus kept Sirius in line and behaving as an adult should. It would be such a wonderful pairing and Harry could only hope he was right.

They deserved each other.

Remus helped Sirius when he had nightmares from Azkaban and Sirius helped Remus when he was restless. They'd both been through a wizarding war and had lost their best friend but the leaned on each other. Healed each other. It was beautiful. At least Harry thought so.

He knew Vernon would have a lot to say and the idea of something that man would disapprove of had his approval.

They were always holding hands, blushing at each other whenever they caught each other's eyes and looking longingly at each other.

Of course, the biggest indicator was the number of times he'd watched Sirius leave Remus's room in the morning and the one time he saw Remus slap Sirius's bottom and whisper something about 'having fun' later when Harry had been reading.

My the time Monday came around, he had just finished brewing a potion with Severus and was waiting to go over to Neville's place to begin tutoring.

The atmosphere with the three men was becoming increasingly less tense with every passing day.

Severus no longer insulted Sirius when he told jokes, instead sett for rolling his eyes but Harry swore he saw the man almost smile a couple of times. The adults had frequent conversations that went late into the night and fewer of them revolved around Harry and more to do with different things in their day-to-day lives.

Severus had taken to brewing Harry's potions at the house, making sure to show Sirius and Remus how to do it but he told them he didn't trust them quite yet to prepare them because they went above the potions they would have learnt in their years at Hogwarts.

Ironically, it was Sirius who seemed to show the most potential to be able to brew the iron potions correctly.

"Ready, Harry. You're okay taking the Floo?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered having taken the floo a few other times over the summer and happy to get the chance to do it again as he grabbed a handful of powder and waved goodbye to his guardians.

Longbottom Estates was not what Harry pictured. It was large and spacious but it was filled with pictures of Neville and two people who Harry suspected were Neville's parents.

The furniture was nice but it didn't look overly luxurious. Everything just looked warm, inviting and cheerful which was not what Harry expected from a woman who composed herself like Lady Longbottom.

"Hello, Harry," Neville said with a smile as he watched his dark-haired friend pick himself up off the ground and dust himself off.

"Allow me, Mr Potter."

Before Harry could reply to the stern voice, he felt a massive blast of wind in his direction, removing all the soot and dirt from his clothes, leaving him clean and presentable as he had been before he stepped into the fireplace.

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom."

"We best get moving, boys," Lady Longbottom said after a brief nod. "Miss Tonks is waiting and she does not do well to be bored. Wonderful girl but she gets restless easy."

Harry followed Neville and Lady Longbottom up a blight of stairs, to a room directly at the top of the stairs. It was clearly a study, lined with shelves upon shelves of books with a large table in the middle of the room. There was also a fireplace with a big comfy couch sitting directly in front of the seat.

Harry could only imagine how nice it would be to sit in front of the couch with a book, basking in the heat of the roaring fire.

Sitting at the table was a woman with purple hair and a warm purple outfit. She looked extremely friendly and she had her face stuck in a book.

When she heard them enter the room, she looked up with a warm smile.

"'Ello, Harry, I've heard so much about you. I'm Tonks," Tonks said with a smile and Harry swore for a second that her hair had just gone a paler shade of purple.

"I'll just leave you to it," Lady Longbottom said, ducking out of the room once Harry and Neville were both seated with their parchment out and ready.

Tonks was a good teacher.

She spent time going over the importance of etiquette, how its used and why it was still used in society. She spent about a half-hour teaching them ballroom dancing and then she asked questions about what they had learnt.

"Next time, we are going to do an hour of lessons and an hour of ballroom dancing," Tonks explained.

"I'm confused," Neville said slowly. "Grams said I wasn't going to be starting ballroom dancing until next year. She said it a month ago and now all of a sudden, I'm doing it this summer."

"I don't know, she wrote to me a week ago and asked if I could do it this summer. I'm sure she has her reason," Tonks said as she watched the boys put their stuff away. "Harry, how is Sirius doing? I wanted to know if he wanted to stop by for tea sometime this week. He can bring Remus."

"I'll ask, he wasn't sure you would remember him."

"I don't but I was told he taught me my first word… It got him in big trouble but still, it was my first word."

Laughter filled the room; even Neville who didn't know Sirius Black that well was able to appreciate the humour in that story.

When they all finished laughing, Harry noticed Tonks's hair was now a pastel shade of blue. It was impossible to say it was just the light this time.

"Tonks, your hair… It's blue? It was purple before."

"Ah, yes. I'm a metamorphagus, it means my appearance can change. I usually have control but strong emotion changes it on its own… Laughing is one of the few ones that will change my hair colour without me trying. It means if you cut my hair and I don't like it, I can grow it back…"

"Wait, you mean all wizards can't do that?"

Tonks laughed.

"No, it's extremely rare. Very rare. There are partial and full metamorphagus. I'm a full because I can change facial and bone structure; partials can only change hair colour, skin tone and eye colour. Their all rare but the full ability is rare."

"But whenever my aunt tried to cut my hair… horribly, it would be grown back in by morning. My hair never actually grows unless it's cut," Harry said realising he'd never actually seen his hair change in length.

Tonks put on a thoughtful expression as she looked at the boy.

"Maybe… Close your eyes…"

Harry complied hesitantly and listened as someone shifted around the room. He felt silly as he did and he could feel Neville and Tonks watching him expectantly. Clearly knowing what to expect but they knew more than Harry what was going to happen. He had no idea what he was going to be told to do and if he'd be able to do it on demand. Today was the first time he had heard of a metamorphagus. He didn't know what it was or what they could do besides changing their hair and their face.

Could they grow on command? Make their bodies young? Older? Could they change those around them? Did it have time limits like polyjuice potion?

"Okay, now, picture your hair… do you have a visual of your hair?"

Harry nodded, picturing his hair, messy and unkempt despite all of his best efforts… It wasn't hard to visualise, it never changed. It had been the same for as long as he could remember, always sitting the exact same way at the same length causing his aunt aggravation and his uncle to constantly Hollar at him to comb his cursed hair.

"Okay, now, picture it blue. Picture each strand slowly turning blue. Each strand, your roots, your tips… All of it, blue. Feel the colour wash over your hair like water."

There was a small gasp from the other side of the room that told him he had done something.

So, he opened his eyes to see Neville staring at him with his jaw dropped and Tonks was looking with a small smile.

"Blue looks good on you."

"Wow! Your hair's really blue! Good job metamorphing."

Neville's words were cut off by a nervous look on his face as he realised how ridiculous that probably sounded but Harry knew what he was saying, as curious as he was to see the results, he shot Neville a smile before curiosity won him over.

He went to the small mirror in the corner of the room that they had been using to practise tying a bow tie and sure enough, his hair was bright blue. Vibrant and it stood out so brilliantly against his skin.

It was a beautiful colour and it was just as he pictured it.

He smiled and pictured green, yellow, red, purple and orange… like a Weasley.

He grinned, leaving his hair orange with a chuckle as he pictured his hair smoother and straighter… And it worked. It worked and for once, his hair laid flat. It was tamed. It looked every bit like he had finally discovered what a comb was. He ran his fingers through his hair and stared open-mouthed at his new hair. It had changed. It had really changed. On command. Images of everything he could do now filled his head. Maybe he could go out in public now without people gawking at him and staring at his forehead.

He could walk through Diagon Alley as though he were a normal teenage boy because no one would look much further past straight, red hair to see if he was Harry. They wouldn't be bothered. It was known Harry had black hair, green eyes. They wouldn't give him a second glance, especially without his glasses. At least not for now. It would be freedom as he'd never experienced it and Hogsmead! He'd be able to hide there too. They wouldn't recongnise him. He'd give himself a new hair and eye colour each time.

Ron and Hermione would simply have to get used to it because he wanted a break from being stared and gawked at as though he was some type of funny clown or a creature in the zoo there for entertainment. But he was a metamorphagus? He had to make sure this wasn't just Tonks's powers changing him.

"This is incredible!" Harry gasped out as it lengthened out when the texture changed. "So, I'm a metamorphagus?"

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror because he was so preoccupied with his hair and now trying to make his scare disappear. It didn't work but he knew it wouldn't. But he went back to messing with hair textures, lengths and styles. This was something that would keep him occupied for several hours.

"It would appear so," Tonks said, with a tone of amusement in her eyes.

"Doesn't that appear when you're small? I mean, besides just hair growth?" Neville asked curiously.

"It does."

Harry thought for a few seconds before he remembered.

"There were some blocks on my magical core," Harry said thoughtfully, hearing glass tinkle in the background… Lady Longbottom had come in with tea.

"A block? On your core? It's disgusting, it's outrageous! Who would dare? To a child?" Augusta cried in obvious outrage and disgust as she eyes Harry as though examining him for injury or visible illness. "It makes me want to got Neville checked. We'll do it this weekend, Neville. We need to get your robes anyway," Lady Longbottom cried out in anger. "You poor boy, I trust they were removed."

"Yes, ma'am, the goblins removed them. I've felt better ever since," Harry said with a smile.

"Good, lad," Lady Longbottom said, glancing over to Neville with a worried expression. Lady Longbottom stared at Harry thoughtfully, anxiety grew more and more before her eyes before she finally seemed to come to a decision and she turned towards the door to the room with a newfound fire and determination in her eyes. "I'm not going to wait, come along Neville, we are going to Gringotts immediately. Tonks, Harry, dears, would you like to accompany us?"

"I need to go to Diagon Alley today to meet a classmate for lunch."

"I can apparate with Harry and you can bring Neville," Tonks offered. "I'd like to get some new shoes and maybe a new cauldron, I blew mine up yesterday brewing a potion."

Diagon Alley was lined with people and once Harry recovered from the shock of apparation, he smiled at Tonks who chuckled at him as she kept a hold of his arm to keep him upright, clearly aware of the way his head was spinning but maybe unaware of the way his stomach was churning, otherwise, she would hesitate to stand so close.

"You still look green."

"It's getting better," Harry said, his stomach squirming but it was easing up with each move he made. Thankfully, because he didn't know he'd be able to take the smell of ice cream on an upset stomach. He didn't think Draco would take too kindly to him vomiting on the table while they ate. It made Harry wonder again what the boy wanted to speak to him for. He hated being around Harry for anything other than to bug him but something in his letter seemed almost pleading him to believe that what he had to say was important.

And despite his better judgement, there was a voice in the back of his head that told him it was very important for him to go and meet Draco.

"You'll be fine on your own? I'm going to go to the back with Lady Longbottom," Tonks said with a smile.

"No, I'll be fine. I have a half-hour so I'm going to go look at wand holsters," Harry said with a smile.

"I'll message you later once Grams and I are done at Gringotts," Neville said with a smile as he followed his grandmother and Tonks down the bending alleyway towards the back. He looked almost as worried as Lady Longbottom who was now pulling him towards Grinngotts so quickly, he had no choice but to try and keep up or risk his arm being pulled off.

"Night, Neville," Harry said quietly as he made his way in the other direction towards the wand accessory shop.

After buying himself a nice warded holster, he attached it to his wrist and smiled at the way it felt like there was nothing there at all. Even with his wand in it. It was spelled with enchantments to keep people from taking it, kept it from snapping and kept it from falling out. It was a wonderful thing because only Harry himself could see it. After all, it was tied into his magical signature. This meant, he could wear a t-shirt and no one would see his wand attached to his wrist.

But for Harry, there were patterns across the surface of the holster that complimented his wand beautifully. He had his name engraved into the side and spells to repeal anyone from trying to claim it as their own. On his arm, it felt wonderful. In fact, it felt like nothing at all.

He made his way to the ice cream shop just in time to see a blonde-haired boy walk in.

With a deep breath, he made his way into the shop.

It was a weird sight that greeted him when he walked into the shop.

Draco Malfoy sat at the table but he wasn't sitting arrogantly as though he was better than everyone… He was sitting nervously squirming. Harry had never seen Draco Malfoy squirm before.

He looked nervous. Really nervous. Probably seconds away from bolting.

Harry sat down at the table and Draco gave a small jump which was enough to make Harry raise a brow. He had never seen Draco jump before... Unless you count jumping at the chance to belittle someone else jumping.

"Oh, Potter, it's you. I didn't recognise you without your glasses."

"Who else would it be?"

"Pansy. She tends to always find me when I'm alone. Can't catch a hint, even if I threw it at her face," Draco said with a nervous chuckle.

Harry had noticed the witch in their year was constantly following Draco and despite his blatantly obvious attempts to avoid her, continued to follow him everywhere she could, purring into his ears and trying to charm the boy who would clearly rather eat flubber worms.

"What did you want to see me for?"

"Right to the point but first, let's get food, otherwise it'll look weird if we just sit here."

They ordered quickly and sat down. Harry got a banana split with extra chocolate and Draco got a chocolate explosion which was exactly what it sounded like. There was enough chocolate to send the entirety of the Gryffindor house to the hospital wing. Yet, Draco didn't touch his. He sat staring it, occasionally stabbing into it with his spoon.

"I'm not sure how to start. It's complicated but you need to trust me with what I'm about to say, okay?"

"Trust you?"

Trust him? He clearly trusted him enough to show up but otherwise, he wasn't sure.

"I didn't say it would be easy Potter."

Draco put up a sound ward around the table and Harry's brows shot up.

"Why's your hair turning orange?"

Draco said suddenly instead of answering Harry's unspoken but obvious question because he was too busy openly staring at Harry's changing hair in a very un-Malfoy like way. But everything he had done in this meeting from his posture to the way he was squirming went against every behaviour pattern Draco had ever shown.

He seemed nervous, vulnerable and particularly exposed in the element he was in. Draco still looked ready to run away.

"I erm… I'm a metamorphagus, I just found out?"

"How do you just find that out now?"

"There was a block on my magic, Malfoy and…"

This was the very moment he realised just how serious this block on his core was because Draco looked horrified about this. Draco Malfoy who pretty much despised him was looking horrified and angry to hear that there had been a block on his core.

"My father says only a true Monster could block a child's core. Only the worst of the worst do it. It's unthinkable! It's barbaric! Do you have any idea how vulnerable you are with a blocked core?"

"As vulnerable as a muggle? Because I was fine…"

"Then you got lucky Potter because with your magic core blocked, you're more vulnerable than a muggle and worse, you're susceptible to magic ailments that without a strong magical core, you can die from. It stuns how quickly you learn magic at Hogwarts! It's horrible! There is so much wrong with it!"

"I didn't know it was so serious," Harry said with a frown.

"When your core is compromised, your body is spending so much energy trying to restore it, that it doesn't have the energy to combat basic muggle ailments."

"That would explain why I got so sick this summer."

"Harry… You are lucky to be alive. Really lucky. I'll make sure my father hears about this. Its a travesty!" Draco said angrily.

"So… I assume we're here for a reason?"

Suddenly, Draco's nervous appearance returned as he began nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Hear me out before you leave, okay?"

"Alright."

"I'm a werewolf."

The silence was deafening. Both boys fell silent as Harry processed what he had just heard, only briefly flashing back to the lesson from Snape when Professor Lupin had been ill.

He himself had done an essay. Its why he was able to understand how Pettigrew had become a rat. He found it weird that that cowardly man would want to be an animagus and maybe he had done it because he planned to be a traitor as little logic went into that.

"Okay."

"I know you were bitten by something this summer."

"Was it… You bit me?"

"No, Potter, I swear. I know who did but it was not me," Draco swore up and down. He didn't even seem offended by the accusation; he was probably expecting it. Considering their past it made sense.

"Well, thank you for telling me but I fail to see the urgency…"

"Potter… Think back to muggle literature… What happens when you get bitten by a werewolf?"

Suddenly, Harry remembered every story about werewolf bites… turning people into werewolves.

"No, that scans at Gringotts didn't show…"

"Of course not. Its a genetic change. If they had have done a complete heritage test, they'd have found it. It's not a test they do often because they do it at birth so they feel no reason to do it as you age… These things can often be missed."

"I… I'm having trouble believing you."

It was completely outrageous. He couldn't be a werewolf. He simply couldn't imagine his body going through something like that. It sounded absolutely impossible. No, its not that he didn't believe it... He was simply hoping with every fibre of his being that it wasn't true. And there was a chance it wasn't.

"Potter, what exactly would I gain from telling you that I was a werewolf. I just thought you'd like to make arrangements for the full moon because you shouldn't go through the first transformation alone. Or around your new family. I don't reckon you want to hurt them."

"I mean no offence when I ask this but… why should I trust you? We don't exactly have the best past."

"I will swear on it," Draco said taking out his wand and casting the spell. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy hereby swear that what I have said to Harry James Potter is true and should he come to my house on the eve of the full moon no harm will come to him."

And when the sparked turned green, his stomach hit the floor as a dread he had never experienced before coursed through him. His vow meant everything he had said was true.

That meant Harry was a werewolf.

What would Sirius and Remus say?

They'd… they'd… never find out if Harry had anything to say about it.

"My godfathers can't find out. They just got custody of me. I won't lose that. I finally have a family."

Draco frowned in consideration but thankfully he dropped the topic. For now.

"Fine. You'll meet me on Sunday, 21 August at four o'clock in Diagon Alley."

"Ironically, I'm going to stay at the Weasleys that day. I'll simply tell Remus and Sirius I went to Diagon Alley and tell the Weasley's they wanted me to stay until Monday. They'll be none the wiser." Hopefully, Harry thought nervously.

No, Remus and Sirius were absolutely not going to find out. He had been rejected and abused for being different before. He couldn't stand the idea of… No. He'd keep this to himself.

"My my… if I didn't know any better, I'd say your Slytherin was showing."

"No comment," Harry smirked, causing laughter to fill the table for the first time. This might not be the start of a friendship but it was the start of a mutually beneficial partnership. They'd figure out the details as time went on but for now, they would settle for simply ironing out the details now.


	7. Full Moon

The next couple weeks were bittersweet. The sweet came from spending time with Sirius and Remus and even his tutoring with Severus. Tutoring was actually going much better than he ever imagined it would. They didn't argue and Severus didn't sneer at him or call him names because Harry was actually turning out to be good at potions.

Now that he wasn't nervous or on edge while prepping ingredients, it all came back to him like second nature just like all of the times he spent cooking for his relatives. Chopping, dicing and mincing was all very relaxing and made him feel really good. It settled his mind and let him focus on something that wasn't so daunting and nerve racking.

Severus had high expectations but he no longer nipped at stupid thinks and actually focused on the areas Harry needed to focus on. He helped Harry maintain focus while waiting for cauldrons to boil and to keep an eye out to make sure it wasn't splashing.

There were moments when Harry did lose focus but the man was better about it and simply asked Harry if he had taken his potion.

He lost focus for a while when Neville messaged him informing him of how many blocks had been placed on his magical core and how furious Lady Longbottom had been… Apparently she was spitting mad.

He loved getting letters from Ron and Hermione who were also ecstatic to hear that Harry would not be returning to his relatives.

Of course, the sweetest was the word that Vernon Dursley had been arrested by the ministry of magic for his treatment of the saviour of the wizarding world and blackmailing his wife into doing such.

The only reason Petunia wasn't arrested was because she had gone behind her husbands back to feed, clothe, educate and help the small child. Apparently what really got to Vernon was the word that his wife wasn't in fact a muggle at all… Her powers were simply too weak to attend Hogwarts as Dudley's were but it was enough to put them into secure housing within the wizarding community.

Dudley was surprisingly proud to discover he had powers and made a point to write Harry to apologise when his mother explained to him why they had treated Harry so poorly. And he was especially furious that Petunia had allowed it.

But the good was overshadowed by his fear of his upcoming transformation.

As much as he wanted to deny it, his senses had accelerated, he was moody and every day he woke up feeling achy and sore.

He kept it from his concerned guardians by consuming pepper-up potions from when he was sick. It felt like he was coming down with the flu, so he wasn't going to worry over it too much. In his experience, it never ended well when he went for help for little things and he didn't want his new guardian thinking he was too much work.

Especially once he remembered what was really wrong. They'd never be able to accept that. That would be too much for anyone. It was too much for him, so he didn't want to think of how Sirius, Remus and Severus would look at him if they found out…

He especially wasn't going to make a fuss on the very minuscule chance it wasn't true, that Draco Malfoy had made a mistake and that he had been bitten by some type of dog-bear-human tribred.

 _Yes, Harry, because that sounds so much more assuring,_ Harry scolded himself at the very thought of such a creature that no doubt defied even the laws of nature in the wizarding world.

Yet, there wasn't much to stop him from locking himself into his room at night and reading as much about werewolves as he could from the textbooks he had, which wasn't much. Once at Hogwarts, he could check out books easier but here it would raise a lot of suspicions if he began reading about nothing other than werewolves.

He heard Sirius and Remus talking one night about his evenings in his room and he heard Sirius crack jokes about boys 'discovering themselves'... He was mortified and he couldn't even say anything because he'd been in his room when they said that in the living room… He shouldn't have been able to hear them.

Kreature seemed to know. He wasn't sure how but Kreature just seemed to always shoot him a knowing look before nodding towards Remus and Sirius as though telling him he needed to tell them. Harry'd shake his head and Kreature would point to Remus.

Harry shook his head and Kreature would roll his head like Hermione when she felt he and Ron weren't grasping something that was painfully obvious. Unlike Hermione, he didn't yell or force the matter. But he did look like he was ready to smack him sometimes.

Thankfully, Kreature was good for bringing him treats when he was panicking that always seemed to calm him enough to sleep leaving him to wonder if the elf had access to calming droughts.

A few days earlier, he'd contacted Ron by mirror and told him he'd be coming Monday morning instead of Sunday as originally planned because Sirius was planning something for Remus. Ron had been okay and said he'd tell his mum.

There were breaks in his fears when he would help Sirius with a prank or help Severus with potions and reading textbooks with Remus.

Severus had scheduled days during the week to tutor Harry in his classes and help him with practical potion skills which were decent from all of his years cooking but it was some of the magic ingredients that he had trouble identifying and working with such as unicorn horns, phoenix tears, and other ingredients unheard of in the muggle world.

"Mr Potter," Severus said in a quiet tone. "I don't say this often but I am pleased with your progress this summer. You have provided acceptable essays, good potions and your knowledge is fine… And unlike Miss Grangers ten yard essays, the teacher will be quite pleased with what you have done."

"I thought they liked Hermione's essays?"

"They do but they all agree she could make them a little less wordy… I for one only grade the first three feet and the conclusions of her essays which is more than the others read. It's like she publishes books, not essays. She could write the same page over and over again and Filius would be none the wiser. And I know once when McGonagall had the flu she simply marked her an O without unrolling it… Only once however. She did go back later and read it and she still backs up that mark."

"Woah, really?"

Severus laughed at Harry's bewildered expression, it was an odd sound to hear from the man. Harry was too busy picturing how angry Hermione would be if she found out the teachers weren't even reading her full assignments. He could picture her lecturing the staff for this.

"Miss Granger's work is always excellent. The fact that she continues to worry so much is indicative of anxiety. She need not worry. I could put her into seventh year and she would flourish academically. It has been brought up a few times but the entire staff agrees that she is socially unprepared for such a change," Severus said with a tone that made it clear that he was hoping Harry would relay the message subtly to her. "She writes the expectations within the first few paragraphs and than goes off to further put additional points that are pretty much lengthy repeats of the beginning."

Harry smiled and found himself agreeing with him. Hermione was smart but she had trouble with socializing whereas Harry was good at socializing but he struggled with grades. Perhaps they could help each other.

"She has gotten better."

"Yes. I agree but she has a way to go."

She had stopped waving her arm in class but she still tried to answer every single question. She still looked at people weird when they didn't know the answer to something she thought was obvious but really wasn't. At least she didn't roll her eyes anymore.

"Do you think when school goes back that she could join Neville and I in our etiquette tutoring?"

Severus considered this briefly and gave a small tilt of his head.

"I don't see Miss Tonks having a problem with this. She was always happy to help people but that is a question you will need to ask her, not me. I know Hermione would want to participate but ask Miss Tonks before you bring it up to Hermione."

Severus left to seek out Remus and Sirius who had been doing something, eyeing Harry with excited smirks on their faces as they prepared for something but they refused to say anything to him about what was going on. They were happy, so whatever they were planning was good but Harry hated the fact that he didn't know what was going on. He preferred to know things that were happening, especially when they had to do with him.

Harry had given up on asking and settled for simply raising a brow and moving on when they chose to ignore the simple gesture, only grinning wider and broader. Even Severus was suspiciously cheerful lately as he helped Harry with his homework, asking him questions about how he felt about Sirius and Remus as guardians.

How do you like living with them? Are you settling well? Are they helping you settle? Are they making you take your potions on time? The questions seemed planned out and precise for whatever reason and the answers were always yes.

Sirius had been making sure Harry was warm, comfortable and clothed while Remus made sure he took his potions and spoke to him about Hogwarts. Remus set the rules and Sirius compiled and made sure Harry had fun within his boundaries.

They both worried a lot but Harry was frowning stronger and healthier. He was eating better than ever because Remus made sure he ate veggies and meat and Sirius didn't even try to argue because he knew how important it was to get Harry's levels back up. He had seen how much Harry weighed when he got there, felt his ribs through his clothes when he carried him and watched him struggle for breath as he laid limply in the living room.

He worried about Harry and there were many fire calls from Molly Weasley on how to make chicken soup and how to keep a teenager entertained and rested at the same time.

Many fire calls between the Weasley family when Harry went to sleep. It was as though they were in constant communication.

He figured they were planning his stay at the Borrow.

He looked forward to that almost as much as he was dreading the full moon. It was what he used to keep his mind sane as he navigated through his day. To keep his visible anxiety down. When Sirius and Remus mentioned it, he simply told them he was nervous about the school year… "I go through this every year before school. I worry about many things."

Neither of the men were aware that this wasn't true. Not even Severus would be able to prove that true or false.

On top of everything, it was becoming harder and harder to deny this transformation. He was experiencing increasing aches, pains, mood swings. His senses were picking up at an alarming level to the point where he was seeing, hearing and smelling things he could have only imagined.

On the morning of the full moon, he woke up and sat in his room for a few minutes and stared up at the ceiling for several moments before he finally made his way downstairs. His stomach was churning violently and he was sure he'd be sick if he ate anything too heavy but he didn't want to do anything to cause Sirius to call Molly and update her on his condition.

Remus immerged as Harry entered the kitchen looking pale and his eyes were downcast.

Before Harry could say anything, the man went into a fit of sneezes. He had come down with a cold a few days ago and though he tried to deny it, Sirius and Harry knew the man was sick.

Today seemed worse than the previous days.

He sneezed for a few more seconds into his handkerchief before turning up to Harry with a weak smile.

"Good morning, Harry," Remus said with a grin as though to appear healthy but this resulted in a series of coughs and chokes.

"Still not sick?"

"Ha ha. When is breakfast?"

"Can't you smell the bacon Remus?"

Remus rolled his eyes and gave Harry an annoyed look before he sat at the table.

"I can't smell a thing," Remus groaned loudly.

"Are you admitting you're sick?"

Sirius walked into the dining room, his grin was wide and full of humour as he watched Remus finally roll his eyes in defeat and finally admit to being sick.

"My throat hurts, my head, my lungs… everything!" Remus gasped out with a sigh as he eyed Sirius with a pitiful expression. Sirius smiled warmly and smuggly as he hugged Remus tightly in a comforting gesture.

Harry smiled nervously and forced a few bites of toast, bacon and went upstairs to shower and change.

He took a few seconds to stare at his face. Was that chin hair? Should he shave? He stared at his chin as close as he could, imagining the little hair becoming a full beard.

As he got ready, his mind jumped back to the full moon but he did his best to rein in those worries while using his metamorphic abilities to keep his face from paling too much and forced calmness into his face.

When the time came, he told Sirius he was going to Diagon Alley to meet Ron and grab something for Molly's birthday the next day. Severus had done his tutoring yesterday because of a conference that day, so he was able to leave the house at something after four.

Flooing to Diagon Alley was easier than ever because he was becoming more and more used to the motions and twists. He even stayed on his feet when he arrived.

For a second, Harry couldn't help but admire Diagon Alley as the evening sunlight reflected over the cobblestone buildings and people bustling around the alley with serene looks on their faces as they carried their bags filled with the products they had bought. Children stood tiredly by their parents, teenagers whispered happily and couples held hands as they all made their way to floo networks. It was a beautiful site and for a second, it filled Harry with a warm and fuzzy feeling until he remembered why he was there.

It was the site of the people before him that brought it crashing back to him as dread filled his stomach like led… Heavy and cold. This was happening. And nothing could stop it. They couldn't freeze time, they couldn't make their molecules stop moving and they couldn't stop the moon from moving.

But Harry could already feel the transformation in his blood. He could feel it in his bones, his joints, his skin and every other fibre of his being. It was coming. It was in his dreams, his thoughts, his feelings. It was as though his mind was connected to another mental presence. It was like a shadow in his mind, it was there not intervening but there nonetheless.

He recognised Draco immediately but the site of Lucius Malfoy was enough to cause a nervous lump in his throat. He knew logically he would encounter the man, it was impossible to make plans to go to Draco Malfoy's house and not encounter the patriarch of the family.

Draco looked less poised than usual, in fact he looked tired and sluggish as Harry felt and his father didn't seem to care. He was eyeing Harry with a neutral expression.

"Mr Potter."

"Lord Malfoy."

Lucius's lips tipped upward in a surprised way as Harry addressed him correctly as only one who had knowledge of wizarding etiquette could.

"I wasn't aware they taught wizarding etiquette at Hogwarts," he said, looking at Draco as though expecting an explanation as to why he hadn't heard about this yet.

"They don't, sir. I began tutoring this year."

"Excellent. It is horrendous that they don't teach etiquette and traditions to the Muggleborns and muggle raised. They deserve to know why we do things instead they aren't taught and they try to change it without knowing why some of the traditions are there."

Harry found these words puzzling but he found himself nodding as he thought back to what he had learnt so far and how much he really didn't know. For example, certain subtle greetings when meeting new people to help identify whether or not someone was a muggle or not.

There were old traditions that strengthened magic by strengthening spirit and uniting the community in powerful ways.

Rituals for health, safety and prosperity.

Things that used to be taught at Hogwarts but weren't anymore but weren't anymore for whatever reason. He hadn't thought to look into these things because they weren't mentioned in any of the school books

"Well, I wanted to come with Draco and personally assure you of your safety in our home while you are a guest and like my son did, I am more than willing to swear that your won't come to harm but that we will also do everything in our power to insure your safety."

That was enough to relax Harry.

"No, Mr Potter, what do you say to letting bygones be bygones and move on together for the safety of you, Draco and the people who surround you," Lucius said, holding his elegant hand out and Harry shook it firmly, earning him a nod of respect.

Lucius made his oath and they made their way to the Malfoy manor.

The manor was everything Harry pictured of a Malfoy. It was big, beautiful and classy. The inside of the home was stunning. There was artwork, statues and oddly enough, electric lighting.

"You have electricity?" Harry asked feeling really stunned.

"Yes, Draco went through a faze of levitating candles with his accidental magic as an infant, the light enamoured him and lightbulbs stopped any potential risks," Lucius explained as Draco rolled his eyes at the recollection.

"He brings it up every time someone comes over," Draco murmured.

"You go on like you were perfect. You, my son, were a defiant, hyperactive child," Lucius said. "You spent the first three years on time out."

"I… Well… A least I don't get up in the middle of the night to watch spanish soap operas."

"You set Dobby and Gispy on fire twice," Lucius continued, ignoring his sons sputters of indignation and continued to chuckle in a tone that rang of amusement despite the very clear aristocracy in his tone.

"Oh, Lucius, must you embarrass Draco to anyone who enters the house? Hello, Harry. I am Narcissa Malfoy."

The woman who came downstairs was clearly Draco's mother. Despite the fact that Draco inherited most of his traits from his father, he was undeniably this woman's son. They had the same cheekbones, nose and posture.

She had a warm but worried expression on her face. She knew why Harry was here.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, lady Malfoy. I hope you are well," Harry said taking her hand and kissing it as he had been taught. She beamed happily at Harry.

"You've been taught wizarding customs and manners!

"Right, dear."

"The boys have much preparations to make and it is important they be done in a timely manner," Narcissa explained, guiding her husband out of the room with an amused look on her face.

"Right, let's go talk in the study. The stairwell to the room we'll be… spending the night is in there, it's well hidden and we won't be able to escape while we are incapacitated," Draco explained, his usually drawled out and smug tone replaced by apprehension. Apprehension Harry understood completely as it was also churning in his stomach. Twisting almost in tune with the aches of his joints.

The study was cluttered with books about various wizarding politics and government goings that Harry could tell were Draco's.

"Father wants me to brush up, he reckons I'll be learning more in person next year when I'll be old enough to sit and watch some proceedings. He wants me to know what's happening," Draco explained as he caught Harry's gaze. "These are the books I read before first year and I'm rereading them before I begin tutoring over the school year."

Draco seemed pleased to be able to explain something that seemed to interest Harry slightly. It might have even captured his attention a little better if not for his nerves.

Draco sat and explained the plan for the night, staring from when they would go downstairs.

"The barriers set downstairs tonight are set so we'll have access to each other but only if we both transform. If only I were to transform, they would prevent me from coming within five feet of you and…"

"Yes, Severus, the books are still in my study."

Seconds later, the door flew open and Severus Snape entered to room looking tired and impatient until his eyes fell on Harry Potter who he was not expecting.

"Mr Potter?"

"Sir," Harry replied back as formally and hoping they could move on but knowing that wouldn't actually happen.

"Interesting place to run into you?"

"Ah, yes sir," Harry explained glancing to Draco who was barely concealing his nervous expression.

"I do believe, unless the Weasley's have made a rather dramatic move, that you are in the wrong home."

"Well, sir," Harry thought quickly and kept his expression as neutral as possible. "As I've become closer to you, I have decided to start anew with some of my other class mates. I spoke to Draco a few weeks ago about my etiquette training and he expressed how important it is for me to get political training as well. He invited me here to learn some from him. He even brought out some of his old books."

"Yes, he was just telling me about the bizarre way muggles conduct their government."

Severus stared between the two boy's intensely before deciding to move on because the books were there and they seemed to be sitting almost comfortably with each other. He had no other reason that he could think that would bring them together when they would have happily defied physics to avoid each other just a couple months ago.

"And you felt the need to keep this from your friends and guardians because…"

"Sir, do you think Ron or even Sirius for that matter would be thrilled for me to be here when they are just getting used to you being around?" Harry said in a joking tone.

"Indeed. Well, if you are caught, you're on your own. I trust you are okay to be left behind?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, I simply came for a book and must return, otherwise I'd take you with me. Due to time constraints, I'll trust your word. Don't make me regret this. If you two are cooking up some elaborate prank, I will put you both in detentions for so long, your grandchildren will have to serve time."

With those words, Severus made a dramatic exit.

Draco stared at Harry with awe in his eyes.

"He seems to have warmed up to you."

When the time came, Harry made his way downstairs with Draco and found there were two house elves frantically working to set up. Walls were covered in materials to soften them, bowls of water were placed and it looked almost like a dog training centre for particularly violent and large breeds.

"Thank you, Gypsy. You should go, it's almost time."

"Of course Master Draco. Master Harry. I wills be back in the morning."

The elves were wearing pants and tops, unlike Dobby. They both had their own styles but still far better than the pillow case Dobby had worn.

With a soft pop, the elves disappeared.

"They're wearing clothes?"

"Yes, all of our elves are given materials to make clothes as they so choose. We can't give them clothes as it is bad for their health and magic."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, House Elves have what's known as free radical magic, they are bound to families or institutions like Hogwarts because it stabilizes their magic and stops the lashes and keeps it from tearing apart their minds and bodies. An unbound house elf is almost doomed to hurt themselves or others," Draco explained.

"But why do they have to work so hard?"

"Because of their unpredictable magic, they can't get traditional jobs, so they work for the families they are bound to. But not much harder than a muggle maid. They have hours, time off and safety rules to follow. If they don't feel safe or strong enough to do something, they won't."

The conversation halted as the moon came into view. Harry almost felt releif flood him before a feeling of fiery pain unlike anything he had ever experienced travelled from his head, down his spine before taking over his entire body. N

Soon, her could feel his bones melting away and anguish took over his whole body and soon, there was nothing.


End file.
